KFP in California: The Musical
by Black Raider
Summary: Our heroes return like you've never seen them before. All of them are teenagers living in San Francisco, 1994. Together, they must defeat an evil villain and his army of monsters. T for violence & disturbing images you might not want 2 c but 2 bad! Jk. RR
1. First Day of Summer

A/N: Yes, it's a song fic. But you'll love the songs. I own only the characters not mentioned in the movie, like Shifu's grandparents. And his motorcycle. I don't own any songs. Enjoy!

Chapter One- First Day of Summer

Po walked happily down the hallways of the school, thankful it was finally summer vacation. And later that same day, he would finally be having his fifteenth birthday gift from his dad. Well, his adoptive dad. Mr. Ping, a goose who owned one of San Francisco's markets, adopted Po after the panda's parents in a car crash with a drunk driver. Po sighed sadly, thinking about his parents. But Mr. Ping was awesome. Every year, on Po's birthday, Mr. Ping would take Po to ice cream at Ghirardelli's as a birthday gift. Mr. Ping told Po every year he could bring someone. But Po didn't have very many friends. It was hard if you're a fat, furry panda who only wears stretched out sports shorts that had patches all over them and you didn't like very much besides kung fu.

Po almost gasped as he ran out the door. He had forgotten that he had kung fu class today. He hopped onto a trolley car and rode it out to the edge of the city before he jumped off and ran to catch the boat that would take him to class. He arrived just as the boat was leaving.

"Glad you could make it." His kung fu master said. He was Zhan, an elderly cheetah, but don't let that fool you; he once defeated a bunch of gang members in ten seconds flat. But he was also kind. He owned a small house near the waters of the San Francisco Bay. But it was across the water on the other side of the Golden Gate Bridge, and Zhan thought that the bridge was too dangerous to cross. So Master Zhan took his rowboat that he had made himself and came across the bay to retrieve his students.

Po sat down as Master Zhan rowed. There were only seven students in Master Zhan's class: Po and the Furious Five, Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane, and Tai Lung. Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane were called the Furious Five because they were the top students in the afternoon class. Tai Lung was close, but not there yet.

Tigress was fourteen. She was the strongest of the Five and their unofficial leader. She always wears basically the same thing: camouflage pants, black sneakers, a black tank top, and a red bandana with Chinese characters all over it. She looks nice at first, but she really is hard core and strong. Maybe a bit cold-hearted and stubborn.

Viper was fifteen, acting like the mother figure of the Five. She doesn't wear anything. She's a snake, why would she? But she does have pink lotus blossoms on her head. She's sweet, but also a great fighter. Po's never seen Viper angry, but he didn't want to.

Monkey was fourteen. He did gymnastics before joining Master Zhan's kung fu classes. It comes in handy for Monkey Style Kung Fu. He's very easy-going, but also persistent; he will never give up in a fight. He loved wearing black sweatpants and loose T-shirts so he could move around freely. He also loved being barefoot.

Mantis was fourteen, too. He didn't wear anything because he was a praying mantis. He was also super fast. In fact, he was a champion foot racer before resorting to kung fu.

Crane was also fourteen. He is terrific at self defense and continues to exceed. Everyone knows why: When Crane was younger, he lost his best friend, another crane named Hong, to a wildfire. Master Zhan took him in as a student so he could remorse. He likes wearing loose jeans and a sleeveless shirt so he can fly easily.

Tai Lung was sixteen, the oldest student. He was usually the one to lead the class if Master Zhan was busy. He's a snow leopard, very strong. He even has muscles. Because of his obvious strength, Tai Lung wears ripped jeans and a ripped shirt. Or no shirt at all.

Everything seemed normal on the boat. Monkey and Mantis were the best of friends. The Five always talked with each other and with Tai Lung. Monkey would crack jokes and make everyone, even Master Zhan and Tai Lung, laugh. Viper talked about music. She was a freak when it came to music. She even did ribbon dancing for a while. Tigress and Crane usually stayed quiet, but Crane always had encouragement for his friends when they were sad. Tigress would steal glances at Tai Lung, smiling. Everyone, even Tai Lung, knew that she had a crush on the young snow leopard. Po always sat away from them, too shy and afraid to speak. Tigress and Tai Lung didn't like Po too much, thinking that a panda couldn't do kung fu to save his life. But Master Zhan told them that anyone can do it if they believe they can. Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane kind of liked Po.

"Po."

Po sat up straight and looked at his master.

"Yes?"

"Why not come up here?" Zhan invited, smiling. "I'm sure it's no fun just talking to your reflection in the bay." Viper giggled and Crane, Monkey, and Mantis chuckled. Tigress even gave a small smile.

"Best not, master." Tai Lung said. "He might tip the boat over." Tai Lung burst out laughing. Monkey, Mantis, and Crane laughed a little. Tigress smirked. Viper and Zhan glared angrily at Tai Lung. Viper gave Po a look of pity. Po was too upset to speak.

"Silence." Zhan said in a hushed tone. Everyone immediately shut their mouths. "Tai Lung, any more insults, and you'll be running the entire perimeter of the San Francisco Island."

"Yes, master." Tai Lung said. He smirked at Po. Everyone continued their chat, but Po just stared at his reflection in the water until Master Zhan tied the boat to his dock. Then they eight of them walked up to Master Zhan's house. It wasn't very large, but the dojo was. The entire afternoon was spent practicing. The Five went over moves and sparred. Tai Lung was reading on new techniques. Master Zhan taught Po. Class didn't end until sunset.

"Well done students." Zhan said as they walked back to the boat. Po was dead tired, but he remembered the first day of kung fu class: Zhan had said, "If you lag behind, the werewolves will get you." He had said it with so much seriousness that Po believed him.

"Now." Zhan continued. "Tomorrow, I'll give you all the day off to enjoy your first day off of school. You may come if you wish. Just call me and I'll come over with my boat."

"Why can't our parents drive us?" Crane asked.

"I can't risk losing you in the forest." Zhan said. "Trust me; it's too difficult to explain." Everyone was still curious, but went silent. When they got to the dock, though, everyone but Zhan and Tai Lung groaned.

Standing near the boat was a sixteen-year-old red panda wearing black sneakers, dark jeans, and a zipped up leather jacket. There was a faint glint of a dagger handle at his side. A small black motorcycle, just right for his size, was on its kickstand and was still running. The red panda's helmet was on the motorcycle's blood red seat.

It was none other than Shifu.

Shifu was a rebel. He always wears the same clothes as if he were poor. But everyone knew his parents were rich. He is cold-hearted and cruel, or at least people say he is. He hasn't been proved wrong yet. He lived a few miles from Master Zhan's place. He carries his dagger around everywhere as though he uses it. But nobody's ever seen him use it. Unless they died before they could say so. Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Tigress, and Po hated Shifu. They were just glad he was home-schooled. Some say he got kicked out of too many schools. Tai Lung and Shifu were best friends though. Viper always says that Shifu isn't all bad, just misunderstood. Too bad nobody believes her. Many stories have been made up about Shifu, giving him a bad rep. Some say he's a criminal that's been sent to jail ten times. Others say he works for a gang. More say he's the leader of a bunch of serial killers. Nobody knows anything about Shifu except his family and Tai Lung. But Tai Lung says that Shifu never reveals anything about his past or about himself.

Zhan approached Shifu.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a calm voice. Master Zhan was almost the only person who didn't think Shifu was evil.

"I was just admiring your boat." Shifu said. "If I had a boat like yours, I'd sail across the ocean to Japan and China."

"Thank you." Zhan said, smiling.

"Will you show me how you made this?" Shifu asked.

Before Master Zhan could answer, Tigress practically yelled, "Master, don't! He's just a load of-" A stern look from Master Zhan silenced her.

"I'll see if I have time." Zhan said. "You should get home."

"Sure." Shifu said. He put on his helmet and dropped the visor down. Then he hopped onto his motor cycle and revved it, speeding down the dock. Po had to jump away quickly to avoid being flattened. "Watch out." Shifu warned. He sped off into the darkness.

"I should've slugged him." Mantis said.

"Come now, let's go home." Zhan said. Everyone warily hopped into the boat, worried that Shifu had tampered with it. But the entire trip back was fine. In fact, it was a lot better than normal. Zhan dropped the kids off, waved good-bye and rowed away. The seven warriors-to-be walked home together until they got to Po's house. Po was always the first to depart because everyone else's houses were farther along. Po waved good-bye, but everyone turned away and walked home. Po sighed and turned and walked into the market, locking the door to indicate it was closed. He walked upstairs to the house part of the market and saw Mr. Ping with some ice cream on the table.

"I remembered you had class today." He said. "So I brought the ice cream home." Po smiled and sat down, enjoying his birthday. He and Mr. Ping talked for a long time. Mr. Ping always wore simple robes from China, his place of birth, and an apron. After ice cream, it was time for bed, so Po bid his adoptive dad goodnight and went to bed.

That night, Po had a dream. He was in the woods, and it was dark. He kept hearing noises. Like something was coming for him. Then, out of the bushes emerged what was after him.

It was a black wolf with a white star on its chest. The wolf itself was the size of a grizzly bear. The wolf growled, and barked loudly, pouncing.

Po woke up screaming. He calmed down after a bit, but he couldn't shake off the terrified picture of the wolf from his mind. As Po fell asleep once more, he kept pondering one thing.

There was something about the wolf's eyes that he recognized.

A/N: I'll update on Hauntings soon, but I wanted to start this. Read and Review!


	2. Wolf Attack

Chapter Two- Wolf Attack

Po woke up the next morning and just lay in his bed. Master Zhan had given him the day off, but he didn't know what to do. After about an hour of just laying in bed, Po got up and walked down to breakfast. He ate quickly and ran out the door yelling, "Dad, I'm going out!"

"Be back before dark!" Mr. Ping called back. Po agreed he would and walked down the streets.

"What to do?" he asked himself. "The beach? No, too hot. The park? Too crowded." Po just kept walking thru the city, wondering what he could do. He wasn't aware of his surroundings until he heard a loud engine and a rough voice yell, "Move it, panda!" Po turned and jumped out of the way to avoid Shifu and his motorcycle.

"What's your problem?" Shifu asked as he pulled up beside Po and took off his helmet. "Are you dense? Committing suicide is the stupidest thing to do, especially if you're going to try and do it by getting hit by a car."

"I wasn't committing suicide." Po said angrily. "I was just trying to figure out what to do today because Master Zhan gave me and the others the day off."

"Here's an idea: get a brain!" Shifu yelled.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Po shouted. "I'll take you on right now! Bring it!"

Shifu glared murderously. He jumped off his bike and put the kickstand down. He advanced toward Po, reaching for his dagger. Po got scared and started walking backwards, only to fall over in fear. Shifu put a strong foot on the panda's chest to prevent him from getting up. Luckily, he didn't have his knife out, but his glare could kill.

"You should watch your words." He said. "I thought Zhan had taught you better."

"Are you calling master a bad teacher?"

"No, I'm calling _you _a bad student." Shifu got off of Po and walked back to his motorcycle.

"Where are you going?" Po asked, getting up.

"Home." Shifu said. "I had a rough night last night."

"What were you doing?"

"None of your beeswax!"

Shifu revved up his bike and drove off towards the Golden Gate Bridge. Po stared after him, then followed.

I know what you're thinking: Po, are you and idiot?!

Well, Po wanted to know what was up. Shifu was a jerk, but he was also hiding something. Po started running, but skidded to a halt at the bridge. Shifu was at least halfway across. Po gulped and peered over the edge at the waters far below. Master Zhan's voice rang thru his head.

_Do not cross the bridge. Not with your parents or yourself. _

_Why? Crane had asked._

_I can't risk losing you in the forest._

What was in the forest? Maybe that's what Shifu's hiding. Po took a deep breath and walked forward. "Don't look down." He told himself the whole way there. He was so relieved to be on the other side. He didn't see Shifu anywhere, nor did he notice that the sun was already at the center of the sky. But Po walked off into the forest nearby. He didn't see any trail, but he did place sticks in various places to know where he was. Po kept walking around for a long time. Then, he reached a cliff, stopping short right before he could fall. He sighed and looked out at the water.

"Oh great." He said. "It's almost sunset." True it was. Po turned and started walking back, following the sticks he put into the ground. But after a while, it started getting dark. Po had a hard time seeing the sticks he had put down. He desperately wished he had Tigress' cat eyes, or even Tigress herself. She'd know what to do. Then, Po stopped, looking around. He saw only dark silhouettes of trees and shrubs. He could no longer see his markers and knew he was hopelessly lost. Po sighed, trying to think about where Master Zhan's house would be.

_Snap. _

Po spun around and came face to face with a mountain lion.

A _wild _mountain lion.

Po knew how hundreds of years ago, there was a hospital that was burned to the ground. The only survivors were the cubs. The cubs escaped and grew up wild with no parents. They never learned to talk. They hunted for food. Eventually, the cubs grew up and paired up, having their own cubs and raising them the way they grew up. People got scared and would kill any of these wild animals, making wild animals and people animals enemies. Some wild animals, like wolves, befriended the people; some small cats as well.

This lion was _not _small or tame.

Po gulped as the mountain lion growled, tensing his muscles. Then, he pounced. Po screamed, "AAAAHHHHH!" and ducked. The big cat sailed over his head. Po got up quickly and ran. The lion chased him. Po ran faster and faster thru the forest, hardly seeing a thing. Suddenly, he tripped and went flying, landing hard on his butt.

"Ouch." He groaned. He whipped around as the lion advanced closer. He whimpered a little and braced himself for death.

The lion pounced…..

….and was intercepted by a grizzly bear size black wolf.

Po watched with horror and awe as the wolf and the lion fought. They clawed, bit, and kicked around before the wolf grabbed the lion in its mouth by the scruff and threw the cat into a tree. The mountain lion ran off, the wolf chasing it a little ways to make sure it left. The wolf turned and walked to Po. Po realized at once it was the same wolf from his dream. Same black fur, same white star, same blue eyes he knew from somewhere.

"Nice puppy." Po said. "Good puppy."

The wolf grunted. Po guessed he didn't like that. The wolf grabbed Po by the shorts and tossed the panda onto his back. Then the wolf took off into the forest, Po gripping his fur tightly.

"Where are we going?" Po yelled. The wolf didn't answer; he just galloped thru the forest and burst out of the trees, going towards the Golden Gate Bridge. He galloped across, horns honking from the few cars on the bridge. Po wasn't sure if they noticed the large wolf, but he couldn't think about it. The wolf ran into the city and up the streets. He kept going until he reached a market. Po saw his house, with one light on. The wolf barked. A sound that could've woke up the entire city. There was the sound of feet rushing down the stairs. The wolf dumped Po off his back and pushed him towards the door. Mr. Ping burst out of the market, rushing to his son and pulling Po away from the wolf.

"Go on!" Mr. Ping yelled at the wolf. "Get out of here!" The wolf huffed and walked off into a dark ally. Mr. Ping smiled, satisfied. He walked back into the market, telling Po he should get to bed. Po looked back at the ally and saw the wolf watching him.

"Thanks." He whispered. The wolf seemed to hear, because it nodded. Po smiled and walked up to his room. The wolf watched the lights at the house until they went out. He sighed, and then transformed. His fur turned from black with a white star to white fur with dark red areas. His ears grew rounded and large. His muzzle shrunk. He also stood up on his hind legs. Dark jeans, a gray T-shirt, and a leather jacket appeared on his body.

Shifu stared into the darkness of the market and the house above it. He sighed, feeling alone, as usual. Nobody ever felt much love for him. Especially as a werewolf. It wasn't his fault that he was chosen as a great hero. Shifu walked down the street, glancing at the sky briefly.

"_I walk a lonely road." _He sang.

"_The only one I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone."_

Shifu passed Ghirardelli's. The few people there gave him dirty looks. Shifu scowled back. When he passed, he sighed.

"_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone._

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone"_

Shifu arrived at a park. He looked down and saw his moonlit shadow.

"_I walk alone _

_I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_Til then I walk alone."_

Shifu came to the beach, walking down by the surf.

"_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone"_

Shifu stopped at a bridge, walking on the stone rail.

"_Read between the lines_

_What's messed up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone._

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone"_

Shifu stared at his reflection in the waters below, but only saw his dark silhouette against the moon.

"_I walk alone_

_I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_Til then I walk alone."_

Shifu ran across the bridge and walked down the road to the Golden Gate Bridge.

"_I walk alone_

_I walk a…"_

Shifu came to a skate park and ran in, jumping down into bowls and jumping off the sides before leaping out. Then he ran around, sliding on grails still slippery and doing flips off of jumps. After a while, he stopped, sighed, and walked off to the bridge.

"_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_Til then I walk alone!"_

Shifu changed to werewolf form and took off across the bridge, straight home.

A/N: Next chapter will come if I get review. I do not own the song. Song called I Walk Alone by Green Day.


	3. Shifu vs Tigress

Chapter Three- Shifu vs. Tigress

The next day, Po stayed inside his house until that afternoon, when it was time for kung fu class. Then he ran as fast as he could to the beach to see Master Zhan.

"Po!" the aged cheetah exclaimed. "Slow down! You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I think I saw worse!" Po gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Tai Lung asked as they traveled across the waters. Po told them what happened last night.

"Po, I told you that you were forbidden to enter the forest." Zhan scolded.

"I think he's making it up." Tigress said. "I mean, really, who had ever heard of a wolf the size of a grizzly bear?"

"It _does _sound far-fetched." Viper agreed.

"Maybe it was a nightmare." Monkey suggested.

"Yeah." Tai Lung agreed. "Besides, I doubt you could've outrun a mountain lion anyway." Everyone but Viper and Zhan laughed. Po looked down. They arrived at the dojo and began training. Viper stopped after a while and slithered out of the dojo to get some air. She sighed in the fresh, cool breeze with relief. The dojo always gets stuffy in the summer.

"Hey she-snake."

Viper whipped to her right and saw Shifu standing there. His jacket was zipped down to reveal a gray T-shirt with a Yin-Yang symbol on it. His motorcycle and helmet were behind him.

"My name's Viper." She said.

"Viper." Shifu said, the name rolling off his tongue like a cat's purr. "So that's the name of the great snake warrior."

"Can I help you?" Viper asked calmly. She didn't think that Shifu was mean, just misunderstood.

"Where's Zhan?" Shifu demanded.

"Inside." Viper said warily.

"Could you show me?"

Viper nodded and slithered back into the dojo. Shifu followed, standing right beside Viper. The young snake looked up and noticed that Shifu had bags under his eyes.

"Master!" Viper called once inside. "There's someone here to see you!"

"Be there in a minute!" Zhan called back. Tigress and the others came out to see their visitor.

"Shifu!" Tai Lung exclaimed. "Where've you been?"

"Busy." Shifu said simply.

"What do you want?" Tigress snapped. Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Po were glaring as well.

"Relax kitty-cat." Shifu said. "I just want to talk to Zhan."

"It's _Master _Zhan." Tigress growled. "And don't call me kitty-cat!"

"Alright, Pussy." Shifu said, smirking. Tigress snarled.

"You better watch it or I'll hurt you." She warned.

"Bring it on." Shifu challenged.

"You wouldn't stand a chance!" Mantis boasted.

"Yeah!" Monkey agreed. "Tigress is the best of the best!"

"Apart from me." Shifu said.

"She's better than you by a thousand miles!" Crane said.

"Shifu, maybe you shouldn't push it." Tai Lung advised. "Tigress is the best student here. Beat up on Po, it's funnier."

"Hey!" Po cried.

"Alright." Shifu said. "I don't _have _to fight the she-tiger."

"Tigress." Viper said.

"Whatever." Shifu said. Viper gave him a strange look. Shifu seemed to hate Tigress more than anything. He also didn't like Crane, Monkey, Mantis, or Po. Tai Lung, maybe like a little bit. But when he spoke to Viper, he seemed kind.

"I guess if the she-tiger is going to be a coward, I don't have a problem with that." Shifu said.

"I'm not a coward!" Tigress yelled.

"Then prove it!" Shifu shouted.

Tigress lost it.

She pounced onto Shifu with her claws out. Shifu narrowly dodged her claws and started fighting her. Everyone stood back, afraid. They watched with complete shock as Tigress and Shifu twisted, turned, punched, and kicked. After a few minutes, Viper rushed in to stop them.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Quit it!" Suddenly, Tigress swiped her paw at her friend. Viper screamed as she fell back. There were two scratch marks across her face.

Shifu froze and whipped around to her. His face was of complete horror. He started walking towards the fallen snake.

"Leave her alone!" Tigress yelled, grabbing Shifu by the jacket. Shifu whipped around, grabbed Tigress' wrist, and twisted it painfully behind her back.

"What kind of warrior are you?" Shifu whispered in her ear. "You call yourself the best, but you are deaf to those in need of your help." Shifu shoved Tigress to the ground.

"Why I-"

"Freeze!"

Everyone froze and turned to the doorway, where Master Zhan was standing. Mantis was on his shoulder. He had sneaked off to get Zhan.

"What's going on here?" Zhan demanded.

"Shifu challenged me to fight him!" Tigress accused. "So I did, and then he hurt Viper!" Shifu gave her a killer glare.

"Is that so?" Zhan said. "Tell me, Tigress, does Shifu have claws?" Tigress looked down in shame. "Look, I was asked to meet with Shifu. You all should've stayed away from fighting him. You should've just stayed in the training hall. Viper, Shifu, both of you come with me. Tigress, I expect better from you. Now get back to training!" Everyone obeyed. Shifu and Viper followed Zhan in the back room to Zhan's house. Viper had blood and silent tears dripping down from her face. Shifu was staring straight ahead, but he would glance down at Viper once in a while. All he saw was pain.

"Yuki!" Zhan called. "I need some medicine!"

"Coming!" a woman called out. Zhan led Shifu and Viper to a couch and gestured for them to sit. They both gladly did. A minute later, another aged cheetah, this one a woman, came in with a bag.

"Well, now, what do we have here?" Yuki asked as she examined Viper's scratches.

"It's nothing." Viper whispered.

"Not if you're bleeding." Yuki said. She instructed Viper to keep her eyes closed. Then she took some purple powder out of her bag and tossed it into Viper's face. She chanted some words, and then the scratches disappeared. "All done."

"How do you do that?" Viper asked, feeling her face where the scratches were.

"It's my special talent." Yuki said. "Now, shouldn't you get back to training?"

"Oh, yes." Viper said, tilting her head in a respectful bow. "Thank you." Viper slithered off. Shifu stared after her.

"You wanted to speak with us?" Zhan asked.

"Yes." Shifu said. "I think that demon's getting closer."

A/N: I know, a hangover. But I'll update soon! Just read and review! Or just review so I'll update!


	4. Lullabies

Chapter Four- Lullabies

"Explain." Zhan said. Both he and Yuki listened intently.

"Two nights ago, we found those five mountain lions dead and their blood drenching the trees around them. Last night, I found your panda student in the forest and he got attacked by a _wild _mountain lion. It looked just like one of the lions we found dead." Shifu explained.

"What's your point?" Yuki asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well, I think this demon is making slaves out of people." Shifu said. "He already has that monster army, but I think he's getting wary."

"Anything else?" Zhan asked.

"I think your students will be his targets if he finds out about their strength." Shifu said.

"You sound like you actually like these kids." Yuki noted.

"I despise those students except for two." Shifu said coldly. "Tai Lung, he's kind of a friend. More like an acquaintance."

"And the other student you like?" Zhan asked.

"Viper." Shifu smiled a little. "For some reason, I feel, good, when I'm around her."

"Sounds like you have a crush." Yuki said.

"I do not." Shifu said.

"Don't deny it." Zhan said. "If you need me, I'll be teaching." Zhan walked out to the dojo. Shifu sighed and laid down on the couch for a nap. Yuki went back to the kitchen to make dinner.

All Shifu could think about was Viper.

*****

"Master, you really don't have to walk us home." Tigress said.

"Yeah, what if someone steals your boat?" Monkey asked.

"Then I'll make a new one." Zhan said. "But I doubt anyone would steal an old, run-down piece of junk like my boat."

"I love your boat." Viper said.

Zhan and his students were in the city. Zhan knew that Shifu was right about them being targets for the demon, and he wasn't taking any chances. He didn't tell them the reason for him walking them home, but they trusted Zhan.

They walked Po to his house, dropped off Monkey, Mantis, and Crane at their apartment building, and took Tai Lung and Tigress to their neighborhood.

"So, where do you live?" Zhan asked Viper.

"Down by the Golden Gate Bridge." Viper said. Zhan smiled and they walked all the way there. Viper lived in a single storey house overlooking the bridge.

"See you tomorrow." Zhan called as Viper slithered to her door.

"Bye!" Viper called back. Zhan waited until Viper was all the way into her house before leaving. But he had a bad feeling about something.

****

Viper curled up in her bed, happy and warm. She fell asleep, but was only asleep for a short minute. Then, there was a crash. Viper slithered out of her bed and ventured into her living room. She was horrified to see her parents unconscious on the floor and three wild mountain lions around them.

They were different; the lions had glowing red eyes, grey fur mixed with their natural colors, and no retractable claws.

The lions advanced towards Viper's parents. Viper slithered in quickly.

"Leave them alone!" she shouted. The lions hissed.

Viper heard voices in her head.

_It's the she-snake warrior. _

_Get her!_

_We must get her to our master!_

Viper jumped away and slithered out the door. The lions followed. Viper slithered faster and faster down to the beach. But then, they were upon her. Viper desperately tried to get away, but they just pinned her down into the sand. A wave splashed into her face, and he coughed and gagged.

*****

Shifu bolted up straight, yelling. He breathed heavily. Yuki ran into the room.

"Shifu, are you alright?" she asked.

"Uh, I just had a bad dream." Shifu lied.

"Ok, I thought you were hurt." Yuki sighed. "Goodnight." She kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight." Shifu said, smiling. Yuki smiled back and left. When her bedroom door closed, Shifu jumped out of his bed and ran out the door. He jumped onto his motorcycle, pulled on his helmet, and sped away.

"I'm coming, Viper." He whispered.

*****

Viper struggled to get free. She tried fighting back, biting and lashing out with her tail. But nothing could make these demonic lions go away. She felt blood in her face and on her body. She wasn't sure if it was hers or the lions. Maybe it was both.

A bright light struck her eyes.

_Am I dead? _She thought. _Is it possible that these lions just killed me? Wow, that was a quick death._

But it wasn't Heaven's light.

It was a motorcycle light.

While the lions were distracted, Viper slipped away and slithered towards the motorbike. The lions chased her. Viper saw the biker jump off his bike and tear his helmet off, tossing it to the ground. Viper was horrified to see Shifu running towards her.

"Shifu!" she screamed. "Run! I'm being chased by demons!"

"Viper, duck!" Shifu yelled. Viper curled up into a ball and ducked. She looked up as Shifu jumped over her like a gazelle.

He transformed into a black wolf with a white star on his chest, the size of a grizzly bear.

Like the one Po saw.

Shifu landed in front of Viper, snarling at the lions. The lions hesitated briefly before charging at the new enemy. Shifu fought hard against the lions. He bit and head-slammed them into the street. The lions were fierce and inflicted a lot more damage. They bit hard into Shifu's body and tore away flesh with their claws. Shifu never gave up though. He grabbed one lion and threw him into another, launching them both into the surf. Shifu bit the last one on the neck and slammed him into the ground. The lions from the surf joined their fallen friend, soaking wet. The lions growled.

"Leave now." Shifu snarled. "Before I reconsider letting you live." The lions snarled, but left. Shifu sighed and walked to Viper. The snake was still in that same spot, curled up in a terrified ball. Shifu went back to normal.

"Are you alright?" Shifu asked. Viper was speechless. "Viper, you're hurt." Viper stared down at her body and saw scratch marks on her back and belly.

"It's nothing." She whispered. Shifu looked a lot worse. He was bleeding all over the place. One of his ears was torn.

"Come on." Shifu said, gathering Viper up in his arms. "I'm taking you to my grandparents." Shifu set Viper down on his motorcycle and put his helmet on. Viper curled herself around Shifu and held on. Shifu said nothing; he only revved up his bike and sped away. They went across the Golden Gate Bridge and thru the woods on the other side. Viper held on a little tighter as they bumped and bounced on the rough trail. Shifu skidded to a halt at Master Zhan's house. He parked his bike and left it and his helmet in his shed. He carried Viper into the house.

"I thought you were taking me to your grandparents." Viper said.

"I'll explain later." Shifu said as he entered. Zhan and Yuki were in the kitchen.

"Oh thank the gods!" Yuki cried. "I thought you were going to be killed!"

"I need help." Shifu said. "Viper's hurt."

"So are you." Zhan noted. Yuki led Shifu and Viper to the kitchen and had them sit down on chairs. She took her magic powder and treated them quickly before mopping up the blood.

"So, what happened?" Zhan asked.

"These demonic, wild mountain lions attacked my house." Viper said. "My parents were unconscious. They said they needed to get me to their master. So I ran. Then Shifu came and saved my life."

"Don't mention it." Shifu said. "Ever."

"Shifu." Yuki scolded. "You shouldn't be so rude towards someone who is grateful to you."

"Sorry." Shifu muttered. Viper was a bit surprised to see Shifu actually looking like he was sorry.

"Well, I'll go tomorrow and check out the house." Zhan said. "Viper, we have an extra room for you to stay in."

"Thank you, master." Viper said. Shifu got up and left to his room. Zhan did the same.

"You shouldn't think too harshly about Shifu." Yuki said as she led Viper to the guest room. "He's had a hard life."

"He does seem like that kind of guy." Viper said.

"Don't worry." Yuki said. "He's a bit harsh, yes, but he hates injustice and would rather protect people from anything that would hurt others."

"Goodnight." Yuki said as she tucked Viper into a bedroll.

"Goodnight." Viper said, going to sleep.

*****

Viper woke up happy until she remembered what happened last night. She shivered, the wild mountain lions' red eyes haunting her still. She sighed, worried about her parents. Then, she heard something. Viper perked up and listened, realizing it was a guitar. She quietly slithered into the kitchen, but there was only Yuki cooking. Viper slithered away unnoticed, following the soft strumming. She was very surprised to find Shifu playing a small guitar just right for his size out on the porch. Viper listened, smiling, until Shifu stopped.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop." He said. Viper slithered up to Shifu.

"I was just admiring your playing." Viper said. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks." Shifu said. He smiled a little. Viper smiled back.

"What were you playing?" she asked, curling up.

"A lullaby Grandma Yuki used to sing to me." Shifu said.

"Right. And how _exactly _are Yuki and Zhan your grandparents?" Viper asked. Shifu was silent for a while. "I mean, I thought your parents lived here as the richest people in California."

"They are some of the richest people around." Shifu said coldly. "But they live in New York.

"Remember how I turned into that wolf last night? I'm a werewolf. When I was five, I was chosen by another werewolf to become a hero that would someday save the world. When my parents found out, they no longer accepted me as their son. They said I was a monster. They never loved me again. So I took my guitar, my motorcycle, my motorcycle tools, and the clothes I had on and I ran away from home. My dad was adopted by Zhan, so I came here. He accepted me as his son. When my parents found out, they gave him complete custody over me."

"Wow." Viper said. "I'm sorry." Shifu went silent.

"It's not that bad." He said.

"You sing for fun?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I play guitar and I write a few songs. Besides that, I can play any song on my guitar."

"Will you play Yuki's lullaby?"

"Why not?" Shifu smiled. Viper was starting to like it when he smiled. Shifu strummed his guitar and the sound carried thru the air.

"_There are things in life you learn." _Shifu sang softly.

"_And, oh in time you'll see._

'_Cause out there somewhere_

_It's all waiting_

_If you keep believing."_

Viper smiled broadly. She liked this song already.

"_So don't run_

_Don't hide_

_It will be alright_

_You'll see_

_Trust me_

_I'll be there_

_Watching over you._

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_There's a better place out there somewhere_

_Ooh, just take a look through my eyes_

_Everything changes_

_You'll be amazed what you'll find_

_There's a better place_

_If you look through my eyes."_

Shifu glanced at Viper and smiled. He knew she'd like this song.

"_There will be times_

_On this journey_

_All you see is darkness._

_But out there somewhere_

_Daylight finds you_

_If you keep believing_

_So don't run_

_Don't hide_

_It will be alright_

_You'll see_

_Trust me_

_I'll be there_

_Watching over you._

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_There's a better place somewhere out there_

_Ooh, just take a look through my eyes_

_Everything changes_

_You'll be amazed what you'll find_

_There's a better place_

_If you look through my eyes_

_All the things that you can change_

_There's a meaning in everything_

_And you will find all you need_

_There's so much to understand_

_Take a look through my eyes_

_There's a better place out there somewhere_

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_Everything changes_

_You'll be amazed what you will find_

_Ooh, just take a look through my eyes_

_There's a better place somewhere out there_

_Just take a look through my eyes_

_Everything changes_

_You'll be amazed what you will find_

_There's a better place_

_If you look through my eyes_

_There's a better place_

_If you look through my eyes_

_Take a look through my eyes."_

Shifu stopped and looked to Viper for critique.

"That was beautiful." Viper said. "Yuki sings that to you?"

"Yeah." Shifu said, setting his guitar down. "Remember how I came here when I was five? Well, the first night here, I had a bad dream about failing the werewolf that came to me. Yuki sang this to comfort me." Viper smiled.

_He's not bad at all. _She thought. _He just needs someone to look at things from his point of view. _Suddenly, Shifu tensed up. He looked past Viper and snarled.

"Get down!" he shouted. He shoved Viper to the ground and leaped up, going to werewolf form. When Viper looked up, she saw what was wrong.

The lions were back.

And this time, there were ten times as many.

A/N: Another hangover! All hail hangovers! Well, until next chapter! I own nothing but Yuki and Zhan and the demons. I don't even own Viper's parents. Song is "Look Through My Eyes" by Phil Collins.


	5. Alliance

Chapter Five- Alliance

Shifu ran snarled at the mountain lions, warning them to leave or get hurt. But the lions charged straight towards him, some even going for Viper. Shifu took care of those first, slamming them into the rest coming.

"Run!" Shifu yelled. "Go to Yuki!" Shifu turned and charged towards the lions. The demon lions finally figured out that they wouldn't get Viper without going thru him first, so they fought back. Viper stayed frozen until a little voice in her mind screamed, "DO AS HE SAYS!", and then she slithered quickly into the house. Yuki was already on the porch.

"Come on!" She yelled, scooping up Viper and running away.

"Where are we going?" Viper asked.

"To the old cemetery a few miles away." Yuki said. "It's sacred ground; demons and other evil beings can't set foot there."

"What about Shifu?" Viper asked. She looked back and saw Shifu fighting hard.

"He'll be alright." Yuki assured. She ran farther and farther away until she reached the cemetery gate. She scaled the stone walls with her claws and landed softly on the ground.

"I have to go back." Viper said when Yuki set her down.

"Absolutely not." Yuki said. "Those lions want you for a reason."

"But Shifu will die if I don't go!" Viper cried.

"No he won't."

Viper and Yuki turned and saw Zhan.

"I was just at our house." Zhan said. "Shifu's leading the lions to a cliff."

"So?" Viper asked.

"It's an old trick I taught him." Zhan said. "He'll jump off the cliff and then grab a ledge. The lions will jump and land in the water."

"As long as you _know _he'll be alright." Viper said. "What do we do now?"

"Shifu knows where we'll be." Yuki said. "We'll wait here for him and then go home."

"Speaking of which, I have good news and bad news." Zhan said. "The good news is that your parents are alive and well, and the house has been cleaned and fixed. The bad news is that those lions will be back. So your parents agreed to put you in my care until this blows over."

"Well, at least my parents are okay." Viper said. _Let's hope Shifu is, too._

*****

Shifu fought fiercely. The lions were getting the upper hand as Shifu started to tire. They bit into his body and tore him open with their claws. They scratched him across the face. Then, they piled on, pinning Shifu to the ground and biting and clawing him. Shifu broke free and ran thru the woods as a werewolf. The lions were right on his heels. But he knew the plan; the cliff was right up ahead. He jumped, changing back to normal and grabbing the ledge. Thirty demonic lions sailed over his head and into the water. Shifu smirked and climbed back up to solid ground. He breathed heavily. His side hurt, and when he placed his hand on it, he felt something warm and wet. Shifu looked down at his hand and saw it covered in blood. Shifu grabbed a long stick and used it to support himself as he walked thru the forest.

He walked for a long time. Shifu was tired. He was covered in scratches and bite marks. Blood was drenching his side. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker. Shifu knew that he had to make it to the cemetery to tell Zhan, Yuki, and Viper the coast was clear. But he felt like collapsing and taking a nap beneath a tree. But if he did that, he might lose too much blood and die of blood loss.

Shifu kept going, but his vision was getting fuzzy. His entire body hurt. He felt like a snake was constricting his heart.

Shifu smiled a little. Snakes made him think of Viper. Beautiful Viper. Shifu felt a burst of excruciating pain and dropped the staff, falling to his hands and knees. Shifu gasped, fighting the immense pain.

There was only one way he would live.

Shifu went into werewolf form and struggled to stand. When he was on his feet, he howled to the sky.

_Help me. I'm hurt._

Shifu howled one more time.

Then collapsed from exhaustion.

*****

"Shifu!" Viper cried, hearing the wolf howl.

"He's done it." Zhan said, climbing over the walls of the cemetery. Yuki carried Viper as she followed. "But he's hurt. Come on!"

The three of them sprinted thru the woods to find Shifu.

Shifu himself was in his normal form once more. He could hear people coming towards him. He opened his eyes for a split second to see two yellow blurs and a green blur standing over him.

Viper.

Satisfied that Viper was alive, Shifu closed his eyes to rest.

"We have to get him home." Yuki said. "It's going to take more than my powder to heal him." Zhan picked Shifu up in his arms and they quickly ran to the house. Zhan lay Shifu down on the couch and Yuki went to get her medical supplies. Viper stayed by the couch, staring at Shifu's scarred face.

"I'm going to meditate." Zhan said. "Come get me when it's time for class." Viper only nodded. Zhan left and Yuki came back with her bag.

"In order for this to heal, it'll need bandages." Yuki explained, pointing to the blood on Shifu's side. "The cut on his side is the worst. The rest should heal just with the powder." Yuki tended to those wounds first before removing Shifu's shirt to heal his fatal wound. Viper couldn't help but stare at the muscles beneath his bloody fur. Yuki caught her and smiled.

"Surprised?" she asked. "Shifu always trained hard. He's grown to be very strong."

"I noticed." Viper whispered. Yuki smiled broadly and washed away the blood. Then she sprinkled red powder on the gash in Shifu's side and bandaged it.

"That's all I can do." Yuki said, putting Shifu's shirt back on him. "He'll come to in a few seconds." Sure enough, Shifu stirred and sat up, rubbing his temple.

"I hate demons." He muttered.

"Well, at least you're alive." Yuki said. "Now get all the rest you can; Zhan's class is going begin soon."

"Why do _I _need to be there?" Shifu asked scornfully.

"Zhan's orders." Yuki said, leaving. Shifu scowled. Viper couldn't blame him; he wasn't a big fan of the others.

"I'm glad you're alive." Viper said.

"Thanks." Shifu said. "I'm glad you're fine."

"Thanks."

They smiled at each other. Then Viper went to Zhan so he could get the others. The aged cheetah left to get them. Viper and Shifu went into the dojo to practice until the others arrived. Viper was unprepared for the outburst from her fellow warriors.

"What are you doing here?" Tigress demanded.

"None of your beeswax." Shifu said.

"It is, considering you're in Master Zhan's house, and most likely without permission." Tigress argued.

"You know nothing of me." Shifu said.

"I know that you're a no good, troublemaking, pipsqueak!" Tigress yelled. Shifu growled. Viper was afraid he'd go into werewolf form and she knew that nothing good could come from that. Shifu seemed a bit sensitive when someone insulted his size.

Instead of going to werewolf form, Shifu tackled Tigress. The two of them started wrestling on the ground. Everyone could only stand back and watch. The fight wasn't broken up until Zhan entered, pulling them apart by the scruff of their necks.

"Can't I leave you alone long enough for me to tie the boat up?" Zhan demanded, tossing Shifu aside.

"She was asking for it!" Shifu accused.

"Enough!" Zhan yelled, dropping Tigress. Everyone was silent, but Tigress and Shifu shared killer glares. "Look, I called you all here for a meeting. So let's get it over with." Everyone sat down in a circle, making sure Shifu and Tigress were as far away from each other as possible.

"Now." Zhan said. "I think it's time I told you the truth about the forest." Everyone listened intently, except Shifu and Viper, who already knew. "There's a demon coming. He has an army of monsters and wants to rule the world. Now, Viper's already been attacked." Everyone stared at the snake. "And I'm sure that demon wants the rest of you. So I talked to your parents and….persuaded them to let you stay in my dojo until the demon is destroyed."

"When's that supposed to happen?" Monkey asked.

"I have a friend who is on the trail." Zhan said. "He will defeat the demon."

"So how does this include the little runt?" Tigress asked, glaring at Shifu.

"Watch it you little-" Shifu yelled.

"Both of you hush!" Zhan commanded. "Shifu's parents allowed him to stay as well. We need his help."

"No we don't!" Monkey said.

"Listen to me." Zhan said. "We're all going to be a family living under one roof. So I expect you all to get along. We're forming an alliance to defeat this demon, and if we continue fighting, we'll never beat him."

Tigress and Shifu glared at each other, but everyone agreed to help.

A/N: Internet problems. Sorry for taking so long. Read and Review!


	6. Letters and Training

Chapter Six- Letters and Training

The next week after that meeting was a mess of emotions.

Shifu was happy to have Viper around. He always felt good around her. Tai Lung was okay, but Shifu hated having the Five and Po around. He felt like they were show-offs.

Tigress completely hated having Shifu in the same room as her.

Viper loved being with her friends and Shifu.

Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Po liked living at Master Zhan's house, but they didn't like Shifu there.

Tai Lung couldn't care less.

For the entire next week, it was hard training almost all the time. The day went like this: breakfast, training, lunch, training, dinner, family night.

Meal times were fine. Yuki was an awesome cook. While everyone talked, Shifu stayed silent and glared at Tigress. He only averted his gaze when Viper started up a conversation with him. Then his face softened and he actually smiled a little.

Training consisted of vigorous exercises and Zhan talking and teaching about demons. He even showed the basic moves on how to beat them.

In the evening, after dinner, everyone tried to relax. It wasn't too easy with Tigress and Shifu arguing almost every night. Zhan usually broke up the fight, and then Viper would distract Shifu while Tigress and Tai Lung talked.

One day, after that week, Viper woke up earlier than anyone else. She stretched and quietly snuck out of the room. Tigress slept soundly. Zhan had built a separate room for the girls and the boys. Viper slithered away and found Yuki and Shifu in the living room on the couch. Shifu was shirtless and Yuki was inspecting his wound from the demon lions. Viper hid behind the corner and watched.

Yuki made a tsk tsk sound.

"You really should've ran from those lions." She said.

"And let them get Viper?" Shifu retorted. "No way."

"I still don't see what you like so much about her." Yuki said. "Not that I have a problem with you being in love for once."

"You have a problem with Viper?" Shifu challenged.

"Well, it's just that she's a snake and you're a red panda." Yuki said. "I just don't see how a relationship between you two can work out."

"I don't care if our relationship is as simple as a friendship." Shifu said. "I don't really know why; but whenever I'm around Viper, I feel…..content. Happy, even."

"Well, it's better than how you used to be." Yuki said. "What about the others?"

"Tai Lung's okay." Shifu said. "But I hate the other students. Tigress especially."

"Why?"

"She's a show off."

"Shifu you really need to let that go."

"But-"

"Look." Yuki said, standing. "I have to prepare breakfast. Your cut will heal soon. Just think about what I said." Yuki left, and Shifu sighed as he put his shirt back on. Viper tried to quietly slither away.

"I hear you." Shifu called after her. Viper froze, then sighed and slithered to Shifu.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"I have big ears." Shifu said, swiveling them around. "My hearing is sensitive and precise."

"Well, I guess that's why you're so good." Viper said.

"At what?" Shifu asked.

"Kung fu." Viper replied. Shifu smiled. He was about to say something else when a rough voice interrupted.

"Don't hurt her."

Viper and Shifu turned and saw Tigress in the doorway, glaring.

"I wasn't going to hurt her." Shifu said. "We were just talking."

"Yeah, right." Tigress said sarcastically.

"What's your problem?!" Shifu shouted, standing.

"What's _your _problem?" Tigress challenged.

"My problem is you!" Shifu said, walking up to her. "You think you're such a great warrior just because you're Zhan's second best student!"

"I _am _Master Zhan's best student." Tigress said.

"I could kill you if I wanted." Shifu said. He turned and walked off.

"He's all talk." Tigress said when he left.

"He could hurt you though." Viper said.

"Come on." Tigress said. "I could take him."

"Tigress-"

"You don't believe me?" Tigress asked. "I'll prove it soon."

Viper said nothing.

That afternoon, Zhan cut training short to call everyone to the living room.

"I have some letters for you all." Zhan said as everyone sat down.

"Cool!" Po said.

"Shut up." Tai Lung said. Po hushed.

"For Po, a letter from your father." Zhan said, handing Po the envelope. "Go on; read it." Po opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Po,_

_I hope you are well and behaving for Zhan and Yuki. I miss you, and I can't wait for you to come home. Enjoy your summer training!_

_Dad_

"Summer training?" Po asked.

"Yes." Zhan said. "The only way I could get you all here was to tell your parents that you all are a part of my summer training program."

"Sweet." Monkey said.

Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Crane got letters from their parents, too, wishing them well and telling them to behave.

"Tigress, this is from your mother." Zhan said.

"She's my _stepmother._" Tigress said bitterly. She opened it and read.

_Dear Stepdaughter, _("She _never _calls me by my name!" Tigress exclaimed.)

_Your father is leaving for a business meeting and won't be back for a week. Thought you might want to know that. Behave for Zhan or you'll come home in two seconds._

_Niang_

"Niang!" Tigress scoffed. "She will _never _be my mother!"

Everyone knew how much Tigress hated her stepmother. They didn't like her either. Not even Zhan and Yuki. Yuki once suggested that they take Tigress as their daughter.

"Tai Lung, your letter is from your brother." Zhan said.

"Max!" Tai Lung said excitedly. Max, Tai Lung's 19-year-old brother, had been away in Japan, studying wild birds. He had been away for two years.

_Dear Lil' Bro,_

_How's it going? I heard about your summer kung fu training. That's awesome! I'd love to meet your Master Zhan. In fact, I'm coming home soon! I'll be arriving in two days. See you then!_

_Max_

"He's coming home!" Tai Lung cheered. All the kids, even Shifu, who knew Max well, cheered. "Zhan, can he come and see you?"

"Of course!" Zhan said. "I've missed the young snow leopard." Everyone cheered again.

"Alright!" Yuki hushed them. "Who's the last letter for?"

"Shifu!" Zhan exclaimed.

"From who?" Shifu asked. "I hardly get any mail."

Zhan read the return address, and his smile disappeared. "It's from….you're parents."

A/N: Niang is Chinese for "mother." Read and Review!


	7. No Way Out

Chapter Seven- No Way Out

Everyone went silent, staring at Shifu, who was staring at the letter in Zhan's hand with a shocked expression.

"I don't want it." Shifu said.

"Shifu, listen." Yuki said. "Maybe they want you back."

"I haven't seen them in eleven years." Shifu said. "Why would they want me back?"

"You never know." Zhan said, handing Shifu the letter. Shifu took it and stared at it for a long time. The truth is he _wanted _to go back to his parents. He hadn't seen them in so long. Shifu sighed and opened the envelope. He pulled out a single piece of paper and found the entire front of the page filled with a letter. He took a deep breath and started to read.

_Dear Shifu,_

_Much has happened after you left….._

Shifu stopped reading and read it silently.

_For one thing, your mother has died in a car crash. She once told me that if she ever saw you again, she would want to beat your hide and tell you that she was ashamed of having a son like you. _

Shifu frowned, but kept going. After that, every word made him angrier.

_Also, my company gave me a promotion; I am now president. You should've stayed with me and not run away, or you would've had everything you ever wanted. I am now in the top three richest men in the country. I'm even the richest man in New York State. _

_The third thing is that I before your mother died, she gave me a baby girl. She was born some time after you left. Her name is Samantha. Since I'm working a lot, I've had to hire a babysitter to stay with her. You know, if you were here, she wouldn't need a babysitter. Samantha's known that for a long time. She tells me that she hates you. _

_The last thing I want to say is that I have moved. Samantha and I live in a large mansion outside of town where there was room. Our phone number is on the bottom. Call sometime if you want, but you don't really need to. I'm not sure Samantha wants you to. Hope you enjoy being your monster self._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father John and little sister Samantha_

Shifu saw a phone number at the bottom of the page. He crumpled up the paper and threw it to the ground.

"Shifu?"

"I hate them!" he screamed. Shifu got up and ran to the dojo. Zhan picked up the letter, opened it, and read it. He sighed.

"What happened?" Mantis asked.

"Well, it seems my stepson doesn't like Shifu too much." Zhan said.

"What?" Crane asked.

"Well, you see, Shifu's father was my stepson." Zhan explained. "I adopted him when he was just a cub. So when he met Shifu's mother, well, you know what happened next. So, technically, Shifu is my grandson. When Shifu was five, something came up, and he took his motorcycle and came to live with Yuki and me.

"Now, in this letter, it says that Shifu's mother died in a car crash, but she apparently never loved Shifu. She also gave birth to a girl cub after Shifu left. Now the cub, Samantha, and Shifu's father John are living in a mansion in New York City. Apparently, John president of his company. Samantha seems to have been told that Shifu was a monster or something. John left a phone number, but he meant to be cruel."

"Poor Shifu." Viper said.

"Yeah." Po agreed.

"Who cares?" Tigress said. "My parents don't like me too much. My dad works all the time and my stepmother hates every fiber of my being. My real mom was the only one that liked me."

"Tigress, you don't understand Shifu's situation." Yuki said.

"Well, it can't be that bad." Tigress said.

"It is." Zhan said. "I can't tell you though."

Everyone went silent, thinking. Viper quietly slithered off to the dojo and found Shifu beating the crud out of a punching bag. Viper was surprised he wasn't getting too hot in his leather jacket and jeans. Viper slithered over and coiled her tail around Shifu's wrist when he stopped.

"Zhan told us about your parents and sister." She said.

"Then you know my pain." Shifu said.

"Shifu, it's not that bad-"

"Not that bad?!" Shifu yelled, breaking free of Viper's grasp and spinning around to face the snake. "My mom died hating me, my dad and sister hate me, and now I have no one!"

"What about the others?" Viper asked.

"I hate the others!" Shifu shouted. "Zhan and Yuki aren't even my grandparents by blood, Zhan's stupid students are show-offs, and-"

"_I'm _one of those students." Viper said disdainfully.

"_You're _not bad." Shifu said. "You are the only person here who doesn't make my heart hurt or harden."

"Shifu, you still have a family." Viper said.

"I have no one." Shifu said, turning away.

"Shifu, don't shut me out." Viper pleaded.

"You have no control over me." Shifu said.

"Don't talk to Viper that way."

Shifu groaned as he and Viper turned to Tigress.

"When will you learn to mind your own business?" Shifu snapped.

"When you learn to be nice." Tigress said. "This won't happen soon."

"Don't make me angrier than I already am." Shifu warned.

"What are you going to do about it?" Tigress challenged.

"I'll crush you." Shifu growled.

"Bring it!" Tigress cried.

Shifu did.

Big time.

Shifu went into his werewolf form.

Tigress, once she saw the black wolf with the white starred chest, was very afraid then, and she wasn't afraid of very many things. Tigress started backing up, but Shifu kept coming. Then, he pounced! Tigress tried fighting with her kung fu, but Shifu was attacking like a wild animal. So Tigress, though an honorable warrior, started using her claws to weaken Shifu into stopping. But Shifu wouldn't stop. And it was hard for a fourteen-old-tiger to fight a sixteen-year-old werewolf. Viper rushed in quickly, trying to stop Shifu from killing her friend.

"Shifu!" Viper cried, wrapping her tail around Shifu's clawed paw. "Stop or you'll-"

Suddenly, Shifu swung his free paw around and swiped at Viper's face. Viper screamed as she fell back.

Tigress rushed over to her friend, inspecting the wound. Shifu stared at Viper, realizing what he had done.

"Shifu?"

The three of them turned and saw everyone else standing in the doorway. Po, Mantis, Monkey, and Crane were staring at Shifu with horror.

"What happened?" Crane asked. "What are you?"

"A werewolf." Shifu admitted. "A werewolf kid that never does anything right!" Shifu ran away and burst out the door. He ran away into the forest for a long time until he stopped many miles away, out of breath. He changed to normal and wiped away the few tears that ran down his face. He thought about what had happened at the dojo. He had wounded Viper, and hurt the feelings of Zhan and Yuki. Shifu kept berating himself for being a fool. He sighed, singing softly to himself.

"_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone._

_But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done._

_Of all the things I've hid from you, I cannot hide the shame._

_And I pray someone; something will come, to take away the pain._

_There's no way out of this dark place_

_No hope; no future_

_I know I can't be free_

_But I can't see another way_

_And I can't face another day."_

Shifu kept walking, noticing the sky getting darker. He didn't care. He had messed up badly this time.

"_Tell me where did I go wrong?_

_Everyone I love, they're all gone._

_I'd do everything so differently_

_But I can't turn back the time._

_There's no shelter from the storm inside of me._

_There's no way out of this dark place_

_No hope, no future_

_I know I can't be free_

_But I can't see another way_

_And I can't face another day."_

Shifu sighed, stopping. When he looked up, he saw the San Francisco Bay. Looking up a little more, he saw the Golden Gate Bridge.

Well, you can guess that Shifu felt really bad then. And when you're like Shifu, and you feel as bad as he did, well, you start getting crazy thoughts.

Shifu ran as fast as he could to the bridge and walked halfway across it. He took a deep breath and stared over the railing at the water below. The sky was almost completely black, and the waters below were dark and grayish-black. Shifu bit his bottom lip, thinking for a long time before deciding.

Zhan and Yuki would miss him. Po, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, and Tigress wouldn't care; they'd be glad to have him gone. Tai Lung might be a bit hurt. Viper, well, she would be better off without him.

Shifu climbed up onto the railing, balancing himself on the smooth surface. There were no cars passing by. Nobody would know unless Zhan and Yuki filed a missing persons report to the police. Shifu's body would most likely be washed up somewhere.

Shifu closed his eyes and took a step forward.

A/N: Cliffhanger rules the world! Read and Review! Song is "No Way Out" by Phil Collins. He rules too!


	8. To the Demon's Lair

Chapter Eight- To the Demon's Lair

"Watch your step."

Shifu's eyes snapped open and he started flailing his arms around to keep his balance. Eventually, he had to do a back flip to land on the sidewalk to avoid falling. Shifu breathed hard, realizing what he was about to do. The force of impact on the water would've crushed every bone in his body. Shifu turned to see who had saved him, and he was shocked.

"Tai Lung?" he asked.

It was the snow leopard. But he was different. A bit bigger, maybe, and his eyes were blood red.

"It's a long way down you know." Tai Lung said as he looked over the railing. His voice was different, too; older, more evil.

"Where's Tai Lung?" Shifu demanded. "Who are you?"

"Tai Lung has given his soul to me." The snow leopard said. "I happen to have his same name. From time to time, he'll break free, but I come back soon enough."

"Let him go." Shifu ordered.

"Why would I do that?" Demon Tai asked. Shifu charged, changing into a werewolf as he pounced onto the possessed snow leopard. Demon Tai made a ball of black energy and shot it at the werewolf. Shifu went flying backwards, going back to normal as he bounced hard on the sidewalk. He got up a bit slowly, and he was a bit shocked.

_Why am I so weak? _He thought. _I feel like fainting._

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Demon Tai said. "My powers could weaken you with a single hit. Imagine what I could do at full power."

_Perfect. _Shifu stood up and glared. "What do you want?" Demon Tai just stared. "You saved my life, but you're a demon."

"You think all demons are evil?"

"I know you are."

Demon Tai sighed.

"Look, here's the deal."

*****

Back at the dojo, everyone was relaxing in their beds. But when Zhan and Yuki went to sleep, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane had the girls come into their room for a camp out.

"Where's Tai Lung?" Tigress asked as she and Viper came in. Yuki's healing magic had cured Viper of her scratches, but her heart hurt.

"He said he was going home to prepare for Max's return." Mantis said.

"Well, I hope he's alright." Tigress said.

"Aw, Tigress loves Tai Lung!" Crane teased. He hushed after a glare.

"So, what should we do?" Tigress asked. The only response was Monkey pulling out a bag of marshmallows, some chocolate, graham crackers, and sticks. A fire pit in the center of the room and you've got s'mores. Everyone ate quite a few. Viper, however, wasn't eating at all. Tigress noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked her friend.

"Why ask?" Mantis said. "We all know you feel bad about Shifu, Viper, but he's a monster, and-"

"He's _not _a monster!" Viper snapped. "He's just had a bad life."

"Ok, so his family hates him and he's a werewolf." Monkey said. "It can't be any worse than that."

"Yeah." Crane agreed. "Shifu shouldn't act so mean."

"Hey!" Viper scolded. "Look, do me a favor: imagine something for me. Imagine that you're a werewolf. Imagine how everyone looks at you like you're a monster. Wouldn't that twist your tails into knots?" Everyone thought long and hard, thinking about what would happen if their parents and friends and basically everybody hated them. Everyone sighed simultaneously.

"I guess I'd feel pretty bad." Crane admitted.

"I like making people laugh." Monkey said. "Kinda hard when everyone hates you because you're different."

"I used to be teased because of my size." Mantis said. "But to be hated, that's different."

"I would feel terrible." Tigress admitted. "You can't fall in love with someone afraid of you."

"Exactly." Viper said. Everyone agreed they'd feel bad.

"We should apologize when Shifu gets back." Monkey said.

"He won't come back."

Everyone turned and saw Zhan, exhausted, and a worried Yuki beside him.

"What are you talking about?" Viper asked.

"I went after Shifu a while ago." Zhan explained. "I found him talking to the leader of the demons, so I went to help him. But the demon knocked me out. When I woke up, Shifu and the head demon were gone."

"Where could they be?" Viper asked worriedly.

"They went to the demon base, on the other side of the country." Yuki said. "We have to go and get Shifu back."

"You're coming, too?" Tigress asked.

"I know some karate." Yuki said. "And you'll need my medicine."

"Alright." Crane said. "So where's the base?"

"In New York City." Zhan said. "Shifu's old hometown."

*****

Shifu looked out at the city from the top of the Empire State Building. He frowned, glaring out at the streets and endless buildings. Behind him, tourists snapped photos and were smiling, not noticing the red panda. Demon Tai came to him.

"Time to go." He said.

"I know." Shifu whispered.

"You're doing the right thing." Demon Tai said as they walked off.

"Before I do what you want, there's something I need to do." Shifu said.

"What's that?"

"It's personal." Shifu snapped. Demon Tai frowned.

"Shifu, don't do anything you'll regret." He said.

"I'll meet you back here in the lobby." Shifu said when they got outside.

"If you're not back here in three days, I'll come for you." Demon Tai said.

"Don't worry about me." Shifu said. He walked outside and hailed a taxi.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Take me to the Statue of Liberty ferry." Shifu ordered.

"You got enough cash for that?" the driver asked.

"Just drive." Shifu said. The driver seemed suspicious, but drove off when Shifu showed him the small stack of money Demon Tai had given him. Shifu took out a newspaper clipping from his other pocket. It was a picture of Shifu's father, John, and his sister, Samantha, standing side-by-side as their photo was taken in front of their new mansion.

_I'm coming home. _He thought.

A/N: Demon Tai will be the demon in Tai Lung's body. I'll only say Tai Lung when he's not possessed. Read and Review!


	9. The Family Truth

Chapter Nine- The Family Truth is Revealed

Shifu was dropped off at the ferry about twenty minutes later. He shoved the taxi driver the pay and walked off. The driver counted the money quickly before speeding off, a bit freaked out.

Shifu kept walking thru the town, across a bridge, and to a large mansion outside of town. Large iron gates blocked it off. The driveway was gravel and the mansion was huge.

Why a red panda would need such a big place, nobody's sure. Perhaps it's because of the servants that are a bit bigger than him and his daughter.

Shifu scaled the gates with ease and landed quietly on the grass. A few night guards were out. Shifu dodged them as he ventured thru the grounds. He searched every window on the first floor, but saw nothing of interest. Shifu sighed. It was going to take forever to find what he wanted. The mansion was quite a few stories high, and Shifu couldn't search every room by window.

Then, Shifu looked up and saw a balcony. He smiled. Of course.

Shifu stepped back, then ran forward and scaled the wall like a spider. He grabbed the balcony's railing and flipped upwards, landing as quiet as a snowflake lands. Shifu looked into the dark yet moonlit room and walked in quietly. He looked around.

It was giant room. A large dress and closet were side-by-side. A wall mirror stood floor to ceiling. The room was animal themed, showing animal paw prints and other little animal trinkets: a bookcase full of books, stuffed animals, and things Shifu couldn't see well. A canopy bed was to the right. It was all green and black.

Bingo.

Shifu walked over and pulled aside the green curtain. The blankets on the bed were black with green leaves. The many pillows on the bed were faux animal furs.

Snuggled deep into the mess of blanket and pillows was a small red panda cub, ten years old.

It was Shifu's sister, Samantha.

*****

"So it's settled." Zhan said. "We leave tomorrow."

"We aren't bringing anything?" Tigress asked.

"Nothing but Yuki's medicine."

"Now get to sleep." Yuki ordered. Everyone obeyed. The next morning, they all hitched a ride from Po's dad to a small airport, where they filed into a small plane piloted by Zhan's old friend James 'Sky' Jones. Obviously, Sky must've flown Zhan on some weird missions, because the condor didn't seem surprised at the mention of demons.

"Mr. Jones…." Po started.

"Call me Sky, kid." Sky said.

"Sky, if you're a bird, why would you have a plane?" Po asked. "I mean, you can fly on your own, can't you?"

"Po, mind yourself." Zhan said.

"Relax old man." Sky said cheerfully. Tigress gave him a skeptical look, seeing as though Sky looked about fifty. "Let kids be kids." Sky turned to Po. "You see, when I was ten, I was shot in both of my wings. Eventually, I healed, but I could never fly. So I went to flight school and learned to be a pilot."

"Cool." Po said. Sky smiled and started up the plane. Then they were off. Po had never been in an airplane before, and he kept his nose pressed to the window.

"So, I see you have some pretty good kung fu students here, Zhan." Sky said. "You should be proud."

"I am." Zhan said from the shotgun seat. "But I'm worried about my grandson, Shifu."

"How is the little tyke?" Sky asked. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"He was taken by the demon leader." Zhan said. "We need to get to New York fast."

"Well, we'll be there in two days, three tops." Sky said. Zhan sighed and stared out the window, praying his red panda grandson was alright.

*****

Shifu crept over to his sister. Samantha was still fast asleep. Shifu hesitated briefly before he shook his sister gently.

"Samantha." He whispered. "Wake up." Samantha stirred a little before opening her eyes. They were the same color as Shifu's. Samantha jolted upright when she saw Shifu standing over her. For a long moment, the two young red pandas just stared at each other.

"Look." Shifu said finally. "Before you try and kill me, let me just-" Suddenly, with a shrill shriek, Samantha leaped forward, wrapping her arms around Shifu's neck in a tight hug. Shifu noticed in that brief moment that she was wearing a pink kimono for a nightgown. The two red pandas fell over backwards to the floor.

"I don't believe it!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" Shifu hissed as they sat up. "What are you talking about?"

"Dad told me you were dead!" Samantha cried, pulling Shifu onto her bed. They sat with their legs crossed, facing each other.

"Please tell me what's happened since I left." Shifu said.

"Well, when I was five, I told my dad I wanted a little sibling so that I wouldn't be lonely while he was at work." Samantha explained. "Dad told me that you were a monster and died when Mom did. I guess he lied." Shifu growled a little, but told Samantha about how he was a werewolf and what had happened when he was with Zhan and Yuki. He also told her about joining the demons so he could see her, but he realized his mistake when Samantha looked horror-stricken.

"What if they come here?" she whispered. Shifu cursed.

"If they do, I'll kill them." Shifu said. Samantha smiled.

"I've missed you, Shifu." She said, hugging her older brother.

"I missed you, too, Samantha." Shifu said, hugging back.

"Please call me Sam." She said. "Samantha sounds too proper." The two of them smiled. Then, their ears perked up at a man's voice yelling, "Samantha! I'm coming!"

"Dad!" Sam whispered. Shifu jumped off the bed and ran to the balcony. Sam followed. "Where are you going?"

"Dad can't see me." Shifu said. "He'll call the police or something."

"Don't leave me." Sam pleaded. Shifu sighed.

"I'll be back when he leaves. I promise." Sam still seemed sad, but nodded. Shifu jumped out the window and landed cat-like on the ground. He hid in the shadows of the balcony.

Sam looked down and tried to find Shifu to make sure he was alright, but she didn't see him. Then, her dad, John, burst into the room.

"Samantha!" he rushed to her side. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I….uh….had a bad dream." Sam said. "A nightmare."

"What are you doing over here?" John asked.

"I thought I saw something." Sam said. John smiled. Not really a nice smile, but more like a you're-so-silly smile.

"I'm sure it was nothing." He said, leading Sam to her bed. "Now go to sleep. I have don't have to be at work until noon, so we'll have the morning together to talk."

"Ok." Sam said, snuggling under her covers. John patted her head and left. Sam waited until she couldn't hear her dad's footsteps before she jumped out of bed and ran to her balcony. "Shifu! He's gone." She whispered. Shifu scaled the wall and landed next to her. Sam hugged him.

"Why are you so worried about me leaving?" Shifu asked. Sam pulled away.

"Because I have always wanted you to be with me and be my brother." Sam said. "I've been trying to find you for a long time." Shifu smiled.

"I've missed you, too." Shifu said. Sam smiled.

"How about after Dad leaves, I show you around?" she asked.

"Absolutely." Shifu said. Sam led Shifu into her room and opened her walk-in closet door. The closet inside was very large. There was even a cot inside. Sam pulled out the cot and grabbed a spare pillow and blanket. Shifu got comfortable.

"Goodnight." Sam said.

"Goodnight." Shifu said.

A/N: Read and Review please!


	10. Demon Attack

_This chapter may be considerably long because there will be two songs featured. Also, this chapter will be centered mostly around Shifu and Sam._

Chapter Ten- Demon Attack

The next morning, Shifu stayed hidden in Sam's closet until John left for work. Shifu watched from Sam's balcony as John told Sam to behave and have fun while he was gone.

He didn't sound very caring.

Shifu noticed this right away and got mad at John for being so stupid.

John's limo drove away, and Sam raced up to her room. She was still wearing her pink kimono nightgown.

"Coast is clear!" she cried as she changed into jeans and a green T-shirt. She and Shifu hugged, smiling. "What should we do first?"

"Well, what can we do?" Shifu asked.

"I can show you around." Sam suggested.

"But won't someone notice me?" Shifu asked.

"Nah, nobody here remembers you." Sam said. "It's been a long time." Shifu shrugged, hiding his hurt. Sam took him out into the rest of the mansion and showed him every room in the house, even the kitchen. Shifu was amazed by such a large house. There had to be at least thirty rooms. It was fascinating that Sam didn't get lost. Sam was right about the servants, too. They didn't recognize Shifu, so when they asked who he was, Sam said he was an old friend. Some of the younger boy servants snickered, saying he was Sam's boyfriend. Sam and Shifu only rolled their eyes and laughed. Then they would move on. It took about an hour for Sam to show Shifu the room, say what it was, and tell a story about it. The last room was the one Sam was the most excited about. Inside were many musical instruments, including a piano and an acoustic guitar standing side-by-side in the center of the room.

"I play the piano whenever I'm sad." Sam said. "If I want to get away and retreat into myself, I'll go out back."

"I play the guitar." Shifu said. "I love it."

"That's cool." Sam said. "I'd love to hear you play sometime."

"You first." Shifu said, gesturing toward the piano. Sam smiled and sat down. She made sure the piano was tuned before starting. Shifu recognized the tune, and he smiled. Sam started singing.

"_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road._

_But I got lost a time or two._

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing thru._

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you."_

Shifu noticed how Sam had looked to him when she said that line, and he smiled.

"_That every long lost dream led me to where you are._

_Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern Stars._

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms._

_This much I know is true:_

_That God bless the broken road that led me straight to you."_

Shifu frowned, for this song reminded him of the lullaby he sang to Viper. He smiled again when Sam looked his way.

"_I think about the years I've spent just passing thru_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern Stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms _

_This much I know is true:_

_That God bless the broken road that led me straight to you."_

Shifu smiled at his talented sister. But something lingered over him, like something bad was going to happen. It disappeared when Sam continued.

"_Now I'm just a rollin' home into my lovers' arms_

_This much I know is true:_

_That God bless the broken road that led me straight to you._

_That God bless the broken road that led me straight to you."_

Sam finished beautifully. Shifu clapped and Sam bowed playfully.

"That was amazing." Shifu said.

"Are you proud?" Sam asked nervously.

"I've always been proud to have a sister." Shifu said. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, it seems like every time I do something awesome, Dad doesn't seem to like it." Sam said. Shifu growled.

"The minute he gets home, I'm going to kill him." He said.

"Oh relax." Sam said. "It's not that bad."

"But he is distant from you." Shifu said. "And you are one of the greatest people I've met." Sam smiled.

"Come on." She said, pulling Shifu as she ran off. "I want to show you something." Shifu followed her out into the backyard and into the forest. They stopped at a hilly place clearing surrounded by trees. Sam led Shifu to the center of the hill and instructed him to lay down on his back and stare up at the sky. Shifu obeyed and Sam copied. They sighed simultaneously.

"This is where I go when I want to get away from the world." Sam said. "Sometimes, there will be clouds in the sky, and I'll try to find cool shapes."

"This is wonderful." Shifu said. "I wish I had a place like this to retreat to."

"Why?" Sam asked. She turned to her brother, propping herself onto her elbow. "What's your life like?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Shifu lied. Sam sighed. She changed the subject.

"You said you play the guitar?" she asked. Shifu only nodded. "Can you sing?" Shifu nodded again. "Will you sing something for me?" Shifu smiled and nodded. He thought for a moment when he thought of a song that could explain to Sam what his life was like. He started singing.

"_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you."_

Shifu sat up .

"_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming."_

Shifu stood up , turning from his sister.

"_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark._

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_And feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life."_

Sam stood up and stared at her brother. She knew _exactly _how he felt. She sang in.

_Sam: "Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?"_

Shifu turned to face his sister.

_Sam: "Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With the big fake smiles and the stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding._

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark._

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_And feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life."_

Shifu and Sam stared at each other as they finally realized how alike they were. They sang together.

_Sam: "No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not going to be ok."_

_Shifu: "Everyone always gave you what you wanted._

_You never had to work, it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like._

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost."_

_Sam: "To be left out in the dark._

_To be kicked_

_When you're down."_

_Shifu: "To feel like you've been pushed around."_

_Together: "To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what's it's like."_

Shifu and Sam smiled, and started running thru the forest, jumping thru the trees.

_Singing Together: "To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like."_

_Shifu: "Welcome to my life."_

_Sam: "Welcome to my life."_

_Together: "Welcome to my life."_

Shifu slammed into Sam and they fell to the ground. They laughed, unharmed. Sam smiled.

"I think I finally get you." She said.

"Back at ya." Shifu said. They laughed. Suddenly, Shifu's nose wrinkled, and his ears started swiveling around.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Shifu held up a hand to silence her. He listened hard and sniffed. He could hear people screaming. Was that wood he smelled burning? Shifu looked up, thinking a burn pile was probably being made nearby.

Shifu was horrified to see a large mass of black smoke in the sky.

That was _not _a burn pile.

_That _was a house on fire.

"Come on!" Shifu yelled. The two red pandas ran thru the forest and skidded to a halt at the mansion. They were horrified to see it reduced to a burning inferno. All the servants were running out of the house, screaming. Sam gasped, hearing her father's cries.

"Dad's still in there!" Sam cried.

"You said he doesn't get home from work until late!" Shifu said.

"Sometimes he'll come home early." Sam said. "We have to help him!" Sam sprinted into the house, despite Shifu's pleas for her to come back. Sam disappeared into the smoke, and Shifu ran after her. He lost her once, never again. Shifu transformed into his werewolf form and looked around. All he saw was flames and smoke.

Then, he saw Sam trying to help her father out from under a beam. The beam wasn't burning, but it was catching on fire. Shifu grabbed his unconscious father and yanked him up out from under the beam and tossed him onto his back. Sam climbed on as well. Shifu sprinted thru the house, trying to find the door. But the house being on fire only added to his confusion; it was bad enough when the house wasn't on fire. Eventually, Shifu barreled towards a burning wall and jumped thru it. He was relieved to see him and his family outside. Shifu hid behind a tree at the sight of the police, fire department, and an ambulance. Shifu left his father on the ground and barked. Some police came over and found John unconscious. The police yelled for the stretcher and the ambulance took John to the hospital. Sam was crying softly.

"Don't worry." Shifu said. "I'll take care of you."

"Thanks." Sam said. "You know, you look awesome as a werewolf." Shifu smiled.

Suddenly, a demon grabbed Sam's foot and dragged her away.

Shifu ran after her. "No!" he lunged, grabbing Sam by her scruff and pulling her away. The demons revealed themselves as a wolf, a gorilla, and a snake. They were all black with red eyes. They attacked Shifu as the young werewolf put Sam high in a tree and attacked back. Sam watched with fearful eyes as Shifu tore thru the demons, protecting his sister. The wolf was killed first after trying to bite Shifu's leg. Shifu killed the snake soon after, snapping the serpent's neck in half. The gorilla went for Sam. But Shifu dragged him to the ground and bit down on the gorilla's neck. His bite didn't break the gorilla's neck, but Shifu did succeed in suffocating the beast. The three demons disappeared into dust. Shifu sighed and glanced at his sister.

"Come on." He said. Sam slid down the tree. " We have to go somewhere where that demon won't find us."

"What will Dad say?" Sam asked.

"I care about you more than him." Shifu said. "Hop onto my back and we'll go." Sam obeyed and Shifu sprinted off. They arrived at a fancy hotel and Sam told the man at the front desk that they needed a room, on the tab of John. The man agreed and led the two red pandas (Shifu had changed back to normal when they got to town) to a nice room.

"Now what?" Sam asked as she sat down on a bed.

"Well, we'll spend one night here." Shifu said. "Then I'll call Zhan and see what he thinks we should do."

"Grandpa?" Sam asked. Shifu nodded. Then, the phone rang. Sam picked it up and turned to Shifu. "It's for you." Shifu took the phone warily.

"Hello?" he said.

"Shifu?"

No way.

It couldn't be.

Could it?

A/N: Songs- "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts and "Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan. I do not own these songs. Read and Review!"


	11. Capture

Chapter Eleven- Capture

"Tigress?" Shifu asked.

"Duh!"

Yep, it was Tigress alright. "Why are you calling me?"

"Well, we tried coming to your house, but it was burned, so we basically tried calling every hotel in New York. Luckily, this is just our third time." Tigress said.

"What do you want?" Shifu demanded.

"Zhan brought everyone here to help you." Tigress said. "We're going to save you from the demon leader. How'd you get away?"

"I didn't get kidnapped." Shifu said. "I joined the leader."

"WHAT?!" Tigress screamed. Shifu heard the phone being moved.

"Shifu!" it was Zhan. "How dare you?!"

"I did it to see my sister." Shifu said. "And I'm finally with her. Look, Zhan, you and Yuki are the best grandparents I could ever ask for. But I'm going o beat the demon leader myself." Shifu hung up the phone.

Zhan, who was at Sky's house, sighed as he hung up as well.

"Now what?" Po asked.

"Now, we find the demon leader." Zhan said.

"How?" Mantis asked.

"We walk around until we hear a bunch of commotion." Zhan said, walking out the door. "Yuki, stay here with Sky. The rest of you, come with me." The teenage warriors left with their master. "Now, Shifu will most likely be going after the demon leader first." Zhan explained. "With luck, we'll catch Shifu at his hotel before he leaves. If not, and we find him fighting, we'll go and help." Everyone nodded and they ran off into town.

Back at the hotel, Shifu sighed as he sat down. He shook his head. Sam sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"They'll be coming for us." Shifu said, standing up.

"Who?"

"Zhan and his students." Shifu said.

"Well, that's not so bad." Sam said.

"Sam, I don't _want _them to find us." Shifu said. "I can take care of the demon leader myself."

"Then what do we do?" Sam asked. "I don't know Zhan very well, so I'll follow you." Shifu smiled.

"Let's get out of here." He said. Sam nodded and they quickly took the elevator down to the lobby. They got down there and almost ran to the front desk. As Sam talked to the man at the desk, a paw suddenly grabbed Shifu's shoulder. He jumped and whipped around, only to see Zhan and the others behind him. Sam turned, too, and her ears flattened against her head and her eyes widened, a look that said, "Oh boy are we in trouble."

"Shifu, I want to talk to you." Zhan said.

Shifu glared hard. "Sam, please continue. I'll be back." Sam nodded. Zhan and the others led Shifu a ways away into the hotel, away from the lobby. Zhan gently forced Shifu to sit down. Zhan sat down across from him while the others stood up.

"Shifu, what were you thinking?" Zhan asked. "What makes you think that this was smart?"

"I haven't seen my sister once." Shifu growled. "And you know what? She missed me. We're practically twins. I love her."

"If you love her so much, why'd you join the demons?" Mantis asked.

"Nothing's going to happen to her." Shifu said.

"How do you know?" Monkey demanded. Shifu bolted up to his feet.

"Because it's me!" he said. "I am the greatest kung fu master in the entire world. I'm a powerful werewolf. Nothing is going to take me away from my sister. No demons, not the demon leader," Shifu turned to Zhan. "Not even you!"

Zhan looked taken aback. Maybe a bit hurt. But before he could say something, there was a sudden explosion. People started screaming. Above all the noise, Shifu heard a single scream.

Sam's scream.

"Sam!" he cried, running to the lobby. "No!" The others followed him. But by the time they got to the lobby, it had been completely trashed. Steaming with rage, Shifu marched over to the front desk and grabbed the man there by the collar.

"Where's my sister?" he demanded.

"I….don't know…" the man said. "These…..things…..came and….." Then, he passed out. Shifu dropped him and ran outside. He looked up and down the street but didn't see Sam anywhere.

"Shifu."

Shifu turned and saw Tigress. She looked worried.

"It's Tai Lung." She said, holding out her cell phone. Shifu took it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Good evening, Shifu." Demon Tai said. "You shouldn't have abandoned us like that."

"You little piece of-" Shifu said.

"Now, now." Demon Tai said. "Watch your mouth. I believe I have something of yours."

Demon Tai had been in a black van. He held his phone next to Sam's ear. Sam had her wrists tied behind her back and was struggling to break free.

"Shifu!" she said into the phone. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!"

Shifu was horrified and furious that Demon Tai had taken his sister. "Don't you dare harm her." He hissed.

"Do as I say and she won't be touched." Demon Tai said. "You will meet me in the abandoned warehouse by the harbor. Bring no one. You surrender to me and become my slave, and I'll release your sister into the streets. You can even watch as I throw her out the door. If you fail to meet this requirements, you sister dies." Demon Tai hung up.

Shifu growled and tossed the phone back to Tigress.

"What did Tai Lung want?" Tigress asked. "He sounded different."

"That wasn't Tai Lung." Shifu said. "It was the demon leader taking over Tai Lung's body."

"What does he want?" Monkey asked as he and the rest of the group joined the two of them.

"He wants me." Shifu said. "I have to go surrender myself to him or Sam's dead."

"We'll help." Crane said.

"No!" Shifu yelled. "You've done enough." Shifu started running when Viper grabbed his arm. He hadn't seen her.

"Shifu, I have an idea." She said. "Will you at least listen to me?" Shifu looked at the others and sighed.

*****

Shifu arrived at the warehouse an hour later. He walked in and found the entire room bare except for a bunch of crates. And, judging by the horrid smell, they were full of fish, long since rotten because no one took them out. Shifu looked around and finally saw Demon Tai, accompanied by ten wolf demons and Sam, bound and gagged.

"Shifu!" Demon Tai said as the red panda advanced towards him. "So glad you could come."

"Let me sister go." Shifu snarled.

"Ah…I see we like to get right down to business." Demon Tai snapped his fingers and one of the demons tossed Sam to Shifu. Shifu caught his sister and freed her. Sam hissed at the demons and their leader.

"Now, I believe you are to come with us." Demon Tai said. Shifu snarled.

"Shifu, don't." Sam said. "I'd rather die than have you join them."

"And I'd rather die than see you hurt." Shifu said. He hugged his sister, and then started walking to Demon Tai.

"Now!" Shifu yelled.

"Death from above!" Po yelled as he, Zhan, and everyone else jumped from behind the crates and attacked. Demon Tai, enraged, lunged for Shifu. Shifu pushed Sam away and turned into a werewolf, fighting back. Zhan and his students took care of the wolves. Sam joined in, grabbing a stick and fighting a lion. The battle was fierce. It was a mixture of kung fu, biting, and scratching.

Then, Demon Tai shoved Shifu away.

"Retreat!" he yelled. The wolves ran off. Demon Tai followed. But before his left the building, he punched the wall, sending a shockwave throughout the room. At first, there was silence. Then, the building started to crumble.

"Get out before we're crushed!" Zhan ordered. Everyone started running to the door. But then, some crates fell, catching Sam underneath them. Shifu heard her cries for help and rushed back to her as the others escaped. Shifu gave the boxes a mighty shove. They came off, and Shifu went back to normal as he pulled his sister away. They ran thru the crumbling building. Then, a piece of the building came falling down towards them.

Shifu only thought of his sister. Shifu shoved Sam thru the door into Zhan's arms as the piece pinned him to the floor. The warriors outside watched with horror as the building collapsed to rubble.

And Shifu was still stuck inside.

"Shifu!" Sam screamed. She pulled away from Zhan and fell to her knees, staring at the debris. Tears welled up and started falling down her cheeks. Soon, she was sobbing. Viper cried as well. Zhan wrapped his arms around Sam while Viper's friends comforted her. Suddenly, there was a cruel laugh.

"Finally!" Everyone looked up and saw Demon Tai with is demon wolves.

"At last!" Demon Tai yelled. "Now that the little rat is dead, this world will be mine!" Demon Tai laughed manically, and his demon wolves howled. Then, they ran off.

Sam sobbed harder.

"What….do we…..do?" she said between sobs. Zhan sighed.

"All we can do is figure out how to beat him." He said. He gently picked up Sam to her feet. "Come. We'll talk at Sky's house." Everyone nodded gravely and walked off. Even Tigress, Monkey, Po, Crane, and Mantis were sad. Sure, they didn't like Shifu, but they certainly didn't want him dead. But it was too late. Sam took one last look at the destroyed building before following the others.

A/N: I know, sad. Just wait for the next chapter!


	12. I See the Path

Chapter Twelve- I See the Path

Back at Sky's house, everyone wasn't really thinking of a plan as much as they were mourning. Sam was in a corner, crying under a window. Viper was next to her, trying to comfort her. But she, too, was very sad to lose Shifu. Zhan, Yuki, and Sky were at the kitchen table. Zhan had his head in his hands and Yuki was trying to comfort him. Everyone else was trying to figure out a plan. But every plan they had always had at least one flaw.

And when you're fighting demons, a single mistake could be deadly.

"It's no use." Sam whispered. "We can't beat the demon leader and his army."

"Shifu said something about being chosen to save the world." Viper said. "And it happened when he became a werewolf."

"Well, we know why Demon Tai wanted him so badly." Sam said. "And now he's gone."

"I feel terrible." Viper said. "Before he left, he attacked me. But when he realized what he had done, he ran away. Now, I can't tell him he's forgiven."

"You have it easy." Sam said. "I had never met Shifu until yesterday. I still love him, but I can't tell him how much I really loved him."

"So we're both at fault." Viper said. "Fate is cruel; we can't tell someone we love that we care about them." Viper and Sam sighed, going back into their silent state of depression.

Now, remember how winds can carry things away into the air? Remember how Sam and Viper were under a window? Well, a strange wind blew by then, and carried their words across New York to the harbor, where the building was still destroyed. It was the middle of the night, so no one was around. The winds blew Viper and Sam's kind words into a specific place in the debris.

For a moment, there was nothing.

Then, the rubble started to move.

And a hand shot out.

Shifu pulled himself out of the destroyed remains of the building and coughed. He was covered in dirt and dust and he panted. He had heard everything Viper and Sam had said. He sang softly.

"_Can't believe the words I hear_

_It's like an answer to a prayer_

_And when I look around I see._

_This place_

_This time_

_This friend of mine"_

Shifu struggled a bit, but he rose to his feet, illuminated by the full moon.

"_I know it's hard, but you found somehow_

_To look into your heart and to forgive me now_

_You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends_

_You've given me the strength to carry on._

_I see the path from this dark place_

_I see my future_

_And your forgiveness has set me free_

_Oh, and I can see another way._

_And I can face another day."_

Shifu smiled and turned into a werewolf, happily howling to the moon. Then, he started running thru the city, hiding in the shadows.

"Ok." He said. "The only way Zhan could've gotten here is if he went to Sky. So they must be at the old bird's house." Shifu started running off when he stopped. He looked down the street. About five blocks away was Demon Tai, leading away his wolves down and alley. Shifu growled and went back to normal, quickly but quietly following them down the alley and into a back door. There, he lost them and found himself in the dressing room for actors. Hearing the drunken laughter farther down the hall, Shifu guessed he was in a bar. Shifu grabbed a hooded robe.

*****

Back at Sky's house, Zhan gathered everyone together.

"Alright." He said. "I know we've lost someone we care about…at least for some of us….but Sky says he thinks he knows where the demons are."

"Who is their leader?" Tigress asked.

"His name is Tai Lung, but it's not the snow leopard we know." Zhan said. "Now, Sky has told me where he thinks Tai might be. We'll go there, find them, and kill Tai."

"But won't that kill Tai Lung?" Tigress asked.

"No." Zhan said. "If we can wound Tai Lung, then the demon leader would have to come out of his body. Then we'll kill that bloody demon once and for all. Once he's dead, the rest of the demons will return to their world forever."

"Where does Sky think they are?" Po asked.

"At a bar downtown." Zhan said.

"What a surprise." Crane said sarcastically.

"We should get going." Zhan said. "Yuki and Sky will stay here. Sam, you stay as well."

"No." Sam said. "Shifu was _my brother_. I will not let that demon get away for killing him." Zhan seemed reluctant, but realized she was right. So Sam, Zhan, the Five, and Po caught a van taxi and they sped off to the bar. Upon entering, Po had to gag. It reeked of beer and smelly men who hadn't bathed in at least a week.

"Get into pairs and split up." Zhan ordered. "If you see Tai Lung, hold him off and we'll meet up to catch him." Everyone nodded and split up. Zhan and Crane, Monkey and Mantis, Viper and Sam, and Po and Tigress (though Tigress wasn't too happy about it). They walked around, looking for the snow leopard demon.

Sam and Viper slid into chairs at a table, hoping to look innocent. A waiter walked up to them.

"Anything for the lovely ladies?" he asked. Viper's nose wrinkled at the smell of nicotine in his breath. This man had obviously been smoking frequently.

"What do you have?" Sam asked.

"Whatever your little heart's desire." The man said in an attempted dreamy voice. Sam tried her best to hide her disgust.

"We need information." Sam said. "We're looking for a snow leopard. Purple pants, muscular, and sixteen years old."

"Well, I can tell you what you want." The waiter said. "But it'll cost you."

"I'll give you payment." Sam said. Viper stared at the daring ten-year-old red panda.

"Well…." The waiter said, smiling. "I saw a snow leopard that matched your description. He comes in often, buying drinks and seeing shows. He never drinks what he orders; he takes it away with him. I asked him why once. He told me it was for his friends. I saw him a while ago. He was leading around a bunch of black and red-eyed wolves."

"Where?" Viper demanded.

"Around the stage area, close to the door to backstage." The waiter said.

"That's all we need to know." Sam said. She and Viper got up and started walking off. The waiter grabbed Sam's wrist.

"And my payment?" he asked.

In response, Sam punched him squarely in the nose. The waiter fell back and landed hard on his butt to the floor.

"There's your payment." Sam said. "And your tip? Stop trying to flirt with nicotine breath." Sam joined Viper and they walked to the stage. They got to the door and Demon Tai suddenly burst thru it. He was smiling evilly. He pointed a gun at the two girls.

"We meet again." He said. "Now, either both of you come with me or I'll blow your heads off." The girls nodded and Demon Tai led them thru the bar.

"Punch that guy." Viper whispered to Sam.

"Got it." Sam said. She laid down a hard punch to the guy's leg. When he whipped around, Sam pointed to Demon Tai. "He did it!" The man punched Demon Tai in the face, and all of a sudden there was a giant fight amongst the men in the bar. All the waitresses moved away and left. Sam and Viper rushed away to the stage, behind the curtain, the only safe place.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

"We'll hide here until everyone leaves." Viper said. "Then we'll find Tai Lung. No doubt he'll be wounded in the fight and the demon will leave him. Then we'll take that demon down." Sam nodded. At first, it seemed like a good plan. Then, gunshots rang out. The girls looked out and saw Demon Tai shooting his gun to the roof. Everyone, afraid and not knowing where the gunshots were coming from, ran out of the bar. Sam and Viper saw that Demon Tai wasn't wounded. When everyone was out, Demon Tai used his powers to lock down the building.

"Come on out girls." He called. "There's nowhere to run."

"I'll distract him." Viper whispered. "You run. The others will find you." Viper slithered out, and Sam was horrified to see Demon Tai shooting at her with his gun. Sam started running, but stopped when she saw Viper get knocked out. Then, Sam ran forward and tackled Demon Tai. They wrestled for a minute until Demon Tai brutally slapped Sam across the face, sending her sprawling on the floor. Demon Tai grabbed the gun, pinned Sam to a fallen table, and held the gun to her temple. He cocked the gun, ready to shoot.

"Final words, rat." Demon Tai said.

He almost shot.

Then, somebody shouted.

"Get away from my sister!"

Demon Tai was slammed to the ground. The person who rammed into him grabbed the gun and snapped it in half. Sam stared at the person until he removed his cloak.

"Shifu?" she asked.

A/N: The big battle is soon to come! Read and Review!


	13. Battle

_I haven't update for a while, so remember that Shifu, Po, Tai Lung, and the Five are all teenagers, and Sam's only ten. This may be a long chapter. _

Chapter Thirteen- Battle

Shifu lunged for Demon Tai, tackling the possessed snow leopard and wrestling with him Sam went to Viper's side to protect her. Shifu threw Tai Lung into a table, smashing it to splinters. Then, Shifu grabbed his sister and Viper, who had just woken up, and practically dragged them out the back door he had come thru and they ran (in Viper's case, slithered really fast) out of ally and into the sidewalk. Suddenly, they collided with someone who grabbed Sam's arm. Shifu tried to land a hard kick to the person's stomach, but the person grabbed Shifu's foot. Shifu, Sam, and Viper calmed down long enough to realize it was Zhan and the others. Tigress immediately embraced her friend and Zhan embraced his grandchildren. For once, Shifu didn't feel embarrassed.

"What happened?" Zhan asked. "We thought you were dead." Shifu quickly told Zhan what had happened. After looking worriedly back at the bar, Zhan led everyone back into a van taxi and sped back to Sky's. Yuki rushed to hug Shifu, pretty much squeezing the life out of him. After everyone had gathered and Shifu told what happened, they started coming up with a plan.

"What else can we do but fight?" Shifu said. "Tai will just destroy everything in the world and enslave anybody that doesn't join him."

"How do we fight a demon?" Tigress asked. "They have powers we don't."

"So what?" Po said. "Shifu's right; we need to fight."

"You're _really _ready to fight?" Mantis asked.

"Yeah." Po said. "I want to give them a piece of my mind."

"But the demons have powers of shadow energy." Monkey said. "You have to admit; that's a bit hard to beat."

"One blast could send us flying thru a roof or something." Crane added.

"Who cares?" Sam demanded. "They have some firepower, yes. But what they don't have is faith, bravery, and wisdom. All they have is strength."

"It's still risky." Sky said.

"I don't care if none of you come with me." Shifu said. "I'll fight alone if I have to."

"No way." Sam said. "I'll come, too."

"We'll come." The Five chimed in.

"Me, too." Po said.

"I will join you." Zhan said.

"As will I." Yuki added.

"Well, you can't go unarmed." Sky said. "Follow me." He led everyone downstairs to his basement. It was pretty dark, and nobody could see a thing. Even Tigress couldn't see anything. Then, Sky switched on a light, and the room lit up.

Everyone stared with shock.

The walls of the room were lined with rack after rack of weapons. Two tables in the room had even more. The racks on the walls held spears, staffs of metal, metallic fans, bows and quivers of sharp arrows, swords, nunchakus, and numerous weapons from ancient times. The tables held more modern weapons, such as grenades and guns.

"What do you think?" Sky asked. "I made the more ancient weapons and bought the rest. If you want to beat that demon army, your kung fu won't fully help you. So, I'll give you weapons that will assist in your kung fu fighting styles." Sky wandered about until he found an elegant katana with a white blade and a pure black handle. He handed it to Tigress, who strapped it to her hip.

"That sword should do you well." Sky said. "It'll slice thru those demons like they were butter. Also, take this." Sky gave Tigress small revolver. "Just in case."

"Thanks." Tigress smiled.

"Crane, you're next." Sky said. He walked back to his weapons and came back with a wicked-looking crossbow and some grenades. "These grenades should blow those demons up pretty well. This crossbow refills itself, and it holds many arrows." Crane wore the crossbow on its holder on his back with the grenades in their holders across his chest. He murmured a thank you.

"Monkey, you'll need something special." Sky said. He gave the primate a spear and a small shotgun. "This spear is super sharp and the shotgun will do you good for long distance shots or close ups."

"Sweetness!" Monkey cried, strapping the spear and shotgun to his back.

"Viper, for you, it'll be difficult." Sky looked around a bit before he found a set of claws that were supposed to be attacked to your feet. "They go on your feet, yes; but they can also go on your tail to leave a nasty cut."

"If you say so." Viper said. Tigress helped her get the spikes on.

"Mantis, I'm afraid I don't have anything for you." Sky said. "But you're so fast, I be you'll be fine."

"Totally." Mantis said confidently.

"Alright." Sky said. "Po, you get a handgun and a sword, just because I think they'd work better for you. Sam, a bow and a quiver of arrows, because I hear you're a fine archer. Zhan and Yuki, spears, and Shifu, what would you like?" Sky handed out the rest of the weapons.

"I want nothing." Shifu said. "I'm a werewolf."

"You sure?" Sky asked. "I think a sword or a spear-"

"I'm sure!" Shifu insisted. Sky sighed and picked up twin pistols for himself. They all walked back upstairs and they journeyed outside.

"So where's the demon?" Po asked.

"In the forest." Shifu said. "Where else would be a better place for a coward like him to hide?" They all nodded and walked into the woods nearby. Shifu went into werewolf form and sniffed the ground, following the scent of Demon Tai. They all walked for a long time. The moon was starting to climb across the sky. Suddenly, Shifu stopped at a small clearing. He sniffed all around, but the scent had stopped.

"They stopped here." Shifu said. "But I don't see any door." Everyone looked around, standing ready in case they had to fight in a split second.

"There's nothing here." Sam said. She held her bow notched and ready. "No symbols; no secret doors; nothing." Suddenly, her ears perked up at a sound only she and Shifu could hear. The two of them looked up quickly and saw Demon Tai drop down. Everyone gathered close together and glared.

"Well now, what do we have here?" Demon Tai said. "A werewolf, a little girl, nine kung fu warriors, and a pilot, all about to die."

"You have two choices." Zhan said. "Either let Tai Lung go and leave quietly or die by our hands."

"I think I'll go with my own choice." Demon Tai said. "And that includes the deaths of all of you!" he snapped his fingers, and his entire army of demons appeared. At least a thousand, most likely more, surrounding the warriors. Everyone stood ready.

"Anybody got a plan?" Po asked, a little scared.

"Yeah." Shifu said. "You guys take care of the demons. I kill the demon leader and save Tai Lung."

"Any tips?" Crane asked.

"Keep your eyes open." Tigress said.

"Never let your guard down." Viper added.

"And don't die." Sam added with a smirk. Everyone nodded and got their weapons ready. Shifu stood ready to pounce, the hairs on his back bristling. Sam and Crane notched an arrow in their bow and crossbow. Tigress and Po held their swords ready. Mantis took a Mantis Style Kung Fu stance. Monkey, Zhan, and Yuki held their spears ready. Viper held her spiked tail up. Sky cocked his pistols.

Then, everyone pounced.

The fight began.

Sam and Crane shot arrow after arrow at the demons. Crane would throw a grenade at them once in a while. Sam used her bow as a striking weapon. Tigress was very skilled with her sword, but used her gun when one demon came too close. Po was pretty good as well. Monkey, Zhan, and Yuki were terrific with their spears. Mantis was nothing but a green blur. Viper was fast and struck with much force. The spikes on her tail came in handy. Sky was shooting demons and dive-bombing them, scratching them with his talons.

Shifu charged straight for Demon Tai, but not without killing a few demons on the way. Demon Tai went into wild animal mode, going on all fours and hissing. The snow leopard and the werewolf circled each other, snarling and hissing. Then, they pounced, scratching, biting, and ramming each other into trees. Demon Tai was just toying with Shifu, wearing the werewolf down.

"Face it." Demon Tai said. "You can't beat me. You couldn't stop me ten years ago."

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Shifu, about six, rode his motorcycle fast thru the woods. Behind him the demon leader was chasing him._

"_You can't escape me forever!" Tai shouted. Shifu was too scared to answer. He just kept riding until he arrived at Zhan's, jumping off his bike and running inside. _

"_Zhan!" little Shifu yelled. "Yuki! Help!" Suddenly, Tai burst into the room, and Shifu went to werewolf form to fight him off. But Tai was too strong, and he was about to finish the werewolf off when Zhan and Yuki came, defeating him._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Shifu, enraged, snarled and lunged. He slammed Demon Tai into a tree.

"I've grown stronger since then." He growled. Demon Tai shoved the werewolf off of him and they resumed their fight.

But Shifu was losing. Every minute he spent fighting, he grew more and more tired. Then, Demon Tai saw his chance and sent a strong burst of energy. Shifu went flying, slamming into a tree and slumping to the ground, going back to his normal form. Demon Tai walked over with a triumphant smirk. He stood next to Shifu.

"Look at yourself." Demon Tai said. "You're so pathetic. Look around you. Your friends are losing and will soon die. And you will die with them."

Shifu looked up at the battle in front of him. Crane had long since run out of arrows and grenades and was relying on his Crane Style. Zhan, Yuki, and Monkey were being beaten back into a tree, their spear tips broken. Sky had run out of bullets and was trying unsuccessfully to scratch at the demon's eyes with is talons. Mantis was slowing down. Po and Tigress had used up all their bullets and were tiring out. Viper's spikes on her tail had been knocked off. Sam had run out of arrows and was trying to recover some of them, using her bow to strike at the demons. But there were still so many more demons to fight.

Shifu was finally ready to give up. But then, he remembered what he was told by the werewolf eleven years ago.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_But how do I defeat a demon?" Shifu asked. "What if I start to lose?"_

"_Follow your heart, kid." The elderly werewolf said. "It'll help you pull thru. And always remember this: the demon leader only has strength. Sometimes brains can beat brawns."_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Brains can beat brawns sometimes.

Shifu smirked.

Now was one of those times.

Newfound energy cursing thru his veins, Shifu swiped at Demon Tai's legs. The demon leader fell to his back. But he got up again quickly and lunged. Shifu kicked him back.

"You must've forgotten one thing about a demon possessing people." Shifu said. Demon Tai snarled. "They always have one weak spot." Shifu drew his dagger as Demon Tai lunged.

A/N: Only a few more chapters to go! This may be some of my best work yet! Read and Review!


	14. Homecoming

Chapter Fourteen- Homecoming

Shifu stabbed Demon Tai right in the sternum. Demon Tai stood rooted in the spot for a long time before roaring with pain. Shifu removed his dagger and even the fierce battle stopped. Everyone watched as dark shadows shot out of the wound, and the snow leopard slumped to the ground. Shifu stood and turned to the demons.

"Unless all of you get out of here, you'll end up like him!" Shifu called. "Now go home and stay there!" The demons, scared senseless, ran off, disappearing into a portal to their world. Once they were gone, the snow leopard at Shifu's feet started to stir. Shifu knelt next to him.

"Tai Lung?" Shifu asked. The snow leopard looked up.

"Shifu?"

Tai Lung was back.

"Shifu, I'm so sorry." Tai Lung said. "The demon made me."

"It's alright, man." Shifu said. Tai Lung smiled. Tigress ran to him and hugged him. But she pulled way quickly.

"Uh…." She was blushing. "I'm….glad you're back….Tai Lung…." Tai Lung smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Tigress looked like she would faint. Sam ran to embrace her brother. Shifu was equally glad to see his sister alright.

"I was so worried you would die." Sam said. "How did you know where to strike?"

"I just…..knew." Shifu said. Sam smiled. Zhan came up to Shifu, looking stern. Shifu's ears flattened; he knew that Zhan would still be angry for running away. Shifu stood to face his grandfather.

"You know I'm very upset with you." Zhan said. "You ran away and got us all worried, and then you did something very dishonorable."

"I know." Shifu said.

"At the same time, you were willing to give your life to save your family." Zhan said. "And I am proud of you. You truly are the greatest kung fu master in the world." Shifu smiled and hugged Zhan. Everyone journeyed to Sky's house for a good night's sleep, and one they needed, I might add. The next morning, Sky took everyone home. It was a tight squeeze with Shifu and Sam added to the load, but it was still a comfortable ride. Yuki was worried about what would happen when John found out Sam was gone, but Zhan said he'd write a letter to the red panda. Once home, a few days later, Zhan took the Five, Po, and Tai Lung home. The kids' parents were very happy to see their children. But nobody told anyone of the demon attack. No one would've believed them anyway.

After few days of resting, everything went back to normal. Zhan picked up his students for kung fu practice, they trained, ate lunch, trained, and then went home. The only difference was that Shifu and Sam were now a part of the class. John never asked for Sam. In fact, Sam didn't want to go home, so Zhan…..persuaded John to let her stay forever. And by persuaded, I mean that John was hypnotized into it.

June passed, and it was almost Fourth of July. Zhan and Yuki took everyone to see the fireworks on the beach. Everyone had a great time, and Tigress and Tai Lung were finally getting together. Shifu still thought of Viper as a second sister, and even Sam accepted her as a sister.

July passed.

August was full of training. During the last half of the month, nobody could go and train because they were signing up for school classes and getting school supplies. Shifu and Sam had it easy; they were being home-schooled.

Before anyone knew it, it was the last week of August, and the last week of summer training. School was starting on the 8th, and after that happened, training would only happen after homework was done. Nobody wanted to think about that, so everyone tried to have a good time before school started. On the last day before school started, there was a back to school party at Po's house, and everyone came. Mr. Ping was very intrigued by Shifu and Sam. Mr. Ping and Sam talked a lot about what Sam's dad did.

After about an hour or so, Viper broke away from the party to find Shifu. She found the red panda staring out at San Francisco, out on the porch. Viper slithered up next to him. She noticed that he looked troubled.

"What's up?" Viper asked.

"Nothing." Shifu said. "I just feel like something's wrong."

"We beat the demon leader." Viper said. "And now our lives are back to normal."

"I know." Shifu said. "I just feel…..troubled."

Viper stared at her friend, but Shifu shook off his feeling and the joined the party once more.

*****

About a month later, it was Homecoming at school.

Tigress and Tai Lung was basically the only couple there. Everyone else in the group was single. But everyone had a great time. Tai Lung even wore a nice tux. Po was wearing a tux that was very big, but nobody said a thing about it. Monkey and Crane wore tuxes, but Crane's had to be sleeveless for his wings. Mantis had combed his antennas. Viper was wearing fresh lotus blossoms on her head, and Tigress wore a very beautiful black dress. Everyone was having a great time when Viper heard soft music over the DJ's music. No one else heard it, but Viper followed the music out into the courtyard. She slithered out and almost gasped.

Shifu was sitting on the wall, playing his guitar and singing.

"_My eyes are open wide_

_By the way, I made it thru the day_

_I watch the world outside_

_By the way, I'm leaving out today_

_I just saw Haley's Comet_

_She waved_

_Said, "Why you always running in place?"_

_Even the man in the moon disappeared_

_Somewhere in the stratosphere_

_Tell my mother_

_Tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize this is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance."_

"Goodbye?" Viper asked. Shifu looked down and jumped to her, leaving his guitar up on the wall.

"The demon leader is still out there." Shifu said. "I have to find him and kill him. Sam's coming, too."

"Let me and the others come with you." Viper pleaded. "You can't go alone."

"I won't let you get hurt." Shifu said. Viper looked away, saddened.

_Shifu: "Please don't cry one tear for me_

_I'm not afraid of what I have to say_

_This is my one and only voice_

_So listen close; it's only for today_

_I just saw Haley's Comet she waved_

_Said, "Why you always running in place?"_

_Even the man in the moon disappeared _

_Somewhere in the stratosphere_

_Tell my mother _

_Tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize this is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry _

_I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Here is my chance_

_This is my chance."_

Shifu pulled away, scaling the wall and taking to his guitar again. To Viper, he was a black silhouette against the moon.

"_Tell my mother_

_Tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make they realize this is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry _

_I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance"_

Shifu put his guitar down and jumped down to Viper.

"I'll be alright." He promised. "I'm doing this to make you and the others safe."

"I know." Viper said.

"Do me a favor." Shifu said. "Go and have a good life. Don't worry about me. You go out and find a good guy that'll take care of you. Make sure the others stay safe. If you do that, I promise we'll see each other again." A tear slid down Viper's cheek, and Shifu brushed it away. Viper smiled and nodded. Shifu hugged the snake and took off running. He leaped to the wall and slid the guitar strap around his body so the guitar hung on his back. Then, Shifu went into werewolf form and howled to the moon. Viper watched, saddened, as Shifu leapt off the wall and disappeared. Viper turned and saw the others.

"We saw everything." Tigress said. Viper sighed.

"Don't worry." Tai Lung said. "I've known Shifu for a long time; and he always keeps his promises."

A/N: One more chapter to go!


	15. The Past Returns

Chapter Fifteen- The Past Returns

_20 YEARS LATER_

Viper curled up in a rocking chair, staring out into the neighborhood. Viper watched as the children in the neighborhood played. Soon, her friends and their families were going to be coming for a beginning of summer party. School had gotten out just yesterday; ad Viper and her friends had always thrown a party for the start of summer. This year, it was Viper's turn to host the party.

"Viper!" A man yelled from inside. "I need some help getting the soda out of the fridge!"

"Coming!" Viper called. She slithered inside and helped her husband, a king cobra named James, put the six pack of soda on the counter.

"When are your friends supposed to be here?" James asked.

"In a few minutes." Viper said. "They're supposed to be here by eleven thirty."

"That's good." James said. "The kids can't wait to see their friends."

"I can imagine." Viper said. "They must be so sad since they see their friends every day at school." They laughed.

"Mom!" a voice yelled.

"Dad!" another shouted.

"Heads up!" a third called.

Three snakes came sliding down the railing, skidding to a halt at their parents. They were Viper and James' triplets, Sara, Jesse and Amy. They looked like Viper but had small cobra hoods instead of lotus blossoms.

"When will everyone be here?" Amy asked.

"Soon." Viper said. "Be patient my daughters."

"Remember what Zhan's been teaching you." James reminded them. "If the lion has no patience, he will never catch the zebra." The elderly cheetah was still teaching kung fu classes to the children of his former students, long since named masters. Then, the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" the triplets cheered. Viper laughed and answered the door for her guests.

Po and his wife Lisa came in first. Lisa was a very lean and fit panda, compared to her husband. She had very pretty blue eyes, like sapphires. Po and Lisa were leading their daughter Emma inside. Emma looked like her mom but had her father's emerald eyes.

Tigress and Tai Lung came in next. The two of them were smiling broadly, having been married for almost two decades. Tai Lung's whiskers had grown out some, and they were straight and stiff. Holding Tigress' hand was their son, Matthew. Matthew had Tigress' fiery eyes and her stripes, but had the same body figure of his father and even his coloring.

Then came in Crane and his wife Sophia. Sophia was an Indian Sarus Crane, pure white with a red head. Their son was Sky, respectively named after the condor that flew Crane and the others to New York when they fought the demons. Sky looked like just like his father.

Monkey and his wife Olivia practically swung in from the door frame. Olivia was a white fronted capuchin; sort of golden colored fur with a white chest and stomach. Their daughter Isabella looked like her mother with her father's handsome brown eyes.

Last to come in was Mantis, his wife Emily, and their daughter Ava. Emily was pure white with kind red eyes, being an albino praying mantis. Ava looked like her mother, but also with her father's eyes.

Viper led everyone to the backyard and Po immediately took up the grill. While Po and Tai Lung cooked, the other adults started talking while the kids played, sparring with each other. The party went on as usual; after having a dinner of hot dogs and chips, everyone would basically just talk inside while the kids played War. Basically, there were two teams that set up forts on either side of the backyard. Each warrior on each team had a wooden sword and shield, a staff, or a bow with padded tips on their arrows. The padded arrow tips were colored so that they could tell if anyone had been hit or not. The game would go on for hours until it was time for cake and ice cream. Then, everyone would drop what they were doing and rush inside.

Everything happened as usual until sometime after the dessert. The kids had gone back to their game and the adults went back to talking when someone knocked at the door. Viper stared at the door in wonder.

"I'll get it!" Matthew called. He had been in the bathroom, but was now briskly walking towards the door.

"You were expecting someone?" Po asked Viper.

"No." Viper said.

"Neither am I." James said. Everyone else shrugged and went back to talking. Then, the door shut once more. All the kids had gathered around the sliding glass door to the backyard, staring at Matthew and the two visitors behind him.

"Uh…..Viper?" Matthew said. "You have someone here to see you."

Viper turned and gasped. Everyone else was frozen in shock.

_It couldn't be. _Viper thought.

"Impossible." Tigress breathed.

Standing next to Matthew were two familiar red pandas.

"Shifu!" Monkey cried.

"Sam!" Mantis added.

It was true. It was the same red panda werewolf and his little sister. But they had changed.

Sam was much older, blossoming into a beautiful young woman. She wore a green kimono instead of her ratty jeans and T-shirt. The only thing that was really different about Sam was that her eyes had a little more spark in them, and there was a very slight tear in her ear.

Shifu had changed a lot. He was leaner, but maybe he was thinner, like he hadn't had a good meal in a long time. His whiskers had grown out a little to give him a sort of mustache, and he had the makings of a beard starting to form. He was wearing simple brown robes, but they had cuffs of gold with wave patterns (think of his robes in the movie).

The Five, Po, and Tai Lung crowded around them, embracing the long lost friends. Then, they led the two of them to the couch so they could all talk. Even the kids came inside to listen.

"Well, Sam and I started out on our hunt right after I said goodbye at homecoming." Shifu explained. "We started in New York, thinking Tai was still in hiding there. But we scoured the city and never found him. Eventually, we found his tracks and markings, and we ended up traveling the world to find him. We caught up to him a few times and fought him, but he always managed to slip away. We went to Canada, Iceland, Greenland, Peru, Ireland, China, and so many other countries that I couldn't name. Soon, we cornered him in Japan. It was a tough fight. I almost lost Sam. But we killed Tai and sent him back where he came from."

"So, you're finally done with this wild goose chase?" Po asked. Everyone laughed as Shifu nodded.

"And thank Heavens." Sam added.

"So what will you do now?" Tai Lung asked.

"Well, we moved in with Zhan and Yuki." Shifu said. "And when Zhan and Yuki pass, the house is mine. And so is the dojo."

"So you'll be teaching?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Absolutely." Sam said. "We already started helping out."

"So you guys behave for them." Tigress told the children. "Sam is a master at archery. And Shifu is the greatest kung fu master in the world."

"We'll behave." The children said. Shifu smiled and glanced out the window. He noticed the battlefield set up in the backyard.

"You kids playing War?" Shifu asked. "Zhan taught me that game."

"You know how to play?" Sky asked.

"I'm a pro." Shifu said.

"You want to put your sword where your mouth is?" Matthew challenged.

"Matthew!" Tigress scolded. Shifu laughed.

"Don't worry Tigress." Shifu said. "I'll take his challenge. And to make it fair, there will be no medic since Ava will play as well." All the kids rushed outside, Shifu right behind them. Everyone else gathered around the closed windows to watch.

The two teams were Shifu, Ava, Matthew, and Isabella on one side and Emma, Sky, and the triplets. It was five against four, so Sam joined Shifu's side. Shifu armed himself with a bow and arrows. When Matthew declared the game to start, Shifu was the first to jump up. He and the others fought hard, laughing and fighting. They kept it up for hours before Viper announced it was time for bed. All the adults gave their kids their sleepover stuff and left. Shifu and Sam hung around until Viper got the kids settled with a movie and snacks. James had gone up to bed, dead tired. Sam was also asleep in the guest room, seeing as Viper had insisted she and Shifu stay the night.

Viper slithered to the porch, finding Shifu on the bench outside. She slithered up onto it.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Pretty good." Shifu said. "Peaceful, ever since I came home."

"It must've been terrifying." Viper said. "Going all over the world, not knowing when you'll be home."

"I was a little scared that I wouldn't see Zhan or Yuki again." Shifu said. "I missed you; I missed everyone."

"We missed you, too." Viper said. "Sam as well."

"Well, it's good to be home." Shifu said.

"So, you won't be leaving again?" Viper asked hopefully.

"Viper, you do realize you're married?" Shifu said. The two of them laughed.

"I know." Viper said. "But it's like you said; we're like a brother and sister."

"Yeah." Shifu said. "You and the others are the only real family I have. For that, I'm grateful."

Shifu and Viper smiled, staring at the night sky dotted with stars.

A/N: Done! Some of my best work yet! Now to finish the rest of my stories.


End file.
